A Pair of Tricksters
by Jetainia
Summary: Sam Winchester is injured during a hunt and has to go to Hospital. His father finds a hunt a couple of towns over and wants to take Dean but leave Sam. A doctor by the name of Sexy offers Sam a lollipop and takes Sam to his family. Sam doesn't want to stay with his family. Doctor Sexy offers him a new home. Sam accepts. Sabriel, possibly Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was reading heaps of fanfiction recently (because that's what I do) and this idea came to me. If it already exists I am unaware of the existence. I came up with this idea by my self. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, the plot I do own. Enjoy and please review!**

**Spoilers for up to and including (probably) season 6.**

**Chapter 1**

The werewolf was racing towards him and Dean was yelling. Shots rang out; his father was trying to shoot the supernatural creature. It lunged at Sam, causing him to fall, clawing at his chest. One more shot was heard and this time it was fatal. The werewolf fell upon Sam where he lay unconscious from his fall to the bitumen.

"Sam!" Dean ran towards him dropping his gun. He pushed the werewolf and sobbed at his brothers expressionless face. "Dad!"

John Winchester came running and knelt beside his youngest son of eight years. "He's just unconscious but we should get him to a hospital. The wounds are deep for me to fix them and he may have a concussion." So saying, he lifted Sam and started towards the Impala.

* * *

><p>"Your son should be fine Mr Trippen. He just needs some rest to give the gashes time to heal. We've given him dissolvable stiches and they'll dissolve in approximately two weeks. He also has a nasty gash on his head which will take longer to heal. He won't be able to have any pressure on it until it's fully healed which should take about three weeks. If it's okay with you, I'd like to keep him here under observation. Young people are more susceptible for things to go wrong and we don't want anything to happen to your son. You can go see him now if you want."<p>

"Thanks Doctor Marsh, I'm just glad he's alive." John Winchester, or Mr Trippen if you go by alias, smiled wearily at the doctor and hugged Dean closer to his side. "C'mon Dean, let's go see Sammy."

He guided the twelve year old to Sam's hospital room where Sam was lying in bed waiting. His head was held up by a weird looking contraption to stop it from touching the pillow.

"Hey Dad, Dean. Looks like I'm not dead yet."

"No, you're not dead yet but you are an invalid meaning no hunts for you."

"But Dad, what are we going to do?"

"Dean, I would've thought that was obvious. We leave Sam here for three weeks while we hunt."

"We're leaving Sammy here alone for three weeks?" Dean asked incredulously while Sam said at the same time: "You're leaving me here for three weeks alone?"

"Yes, we can't hang around waiting for you to get better and we can't take you with us, you'd just slow us down. I know of a hunt a couple towns over. Looks like a simple salt and burn. It also looks like there's a Wendigo a couple of towns from there. C'mon Dean, you stay here and rest Sam." He turned to go but Dean stayed behind looking at Sam. "Dean! Come on."

Dean looked towards his father sadly, "Yes sir, seeya in three weeks Sammy." He waved at his brother and followed John out of the hospital.

"Is he going to be okay, Dad?" Dean asked as they drove away from the hospital.

"Course he is Dean, he's a hunter, we're a strong bunch. Something as small as some werewolf scratches won't kill him. If anything, they'll make him stronger."

If John had known what was going to happen in the next three weeks and if he knew that there was another Supernatural creature in that town he would have turned the Impala around and raced back to his son. But he didn't, so he kept driving towards the next job and sealing his youngest son's fate.

* * *

><p>"Heya kiddo! You want a lollipop?" The cheerful and addicted to sugar Doctor Sexy was back.<p>

"No thanks Doctor. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like lollipops?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me my name instead of Doctor?" The grinning man retorted.

"Fine. No thankyou Loki, I would not like a lollipop."

"That's better young Mr Trippen, but I still think you should have a lollipop. They have amazing healing qualities you know. Just one of them could have up out of that bed and hunting with your family again."

"How come you don't call me by my name? And my family doesn't hunt, my father's a mechanic."

"Yeah right Sasquatch, I know you guys are hunters. There's no point lying to me, I heard your father's off on a salt and burn hunt followed by hunting a Wendigo. Sure you don't want a lollipop?"

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Loki. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one in the family."

"Loki as in the Pagan god Loki?" Sam asked warily.

"Yup, that would be me. You never answered my question, do you want a lollipop?"

"Why would accept a lollipop from a Pagan god that will probably try to kill me so that I don't kill him?"

"So you are smart! Look Sambo, I don't want to kill you, I want to help you. The lollipops really do have healing properties. As for why I want to help you," Loki continued seeing the question forming on Sam's face," let's say I'm investing for the future." He grinned and help out a red lollipop to Sam.

Sam stared at it warily before finally taking it. Once he held it in his hand he gave it a close scrutiny, trying to see if it had been tampered with.

"Oh for goodness sake Sammich, just eat the lollipop! It's not poisoned, I promise."

After glaring at Loki for calling him 'Sammich' Sam unwrapped the lollipop and popped it into his mouth. Almost immediately he could feel a rush of coolness that spread across his body and found all his injuries. The coolness settled over the injuries and dulled the pain until it was all gone, along with any sign he had ever been injured in the first place.

"So? Feel any better? Or do you feel as if you've never been injured in your life?" Doctor Loki Sexy looked like a puppy eagerly waiting praise for something awesome he'd done.

"I feel as... I've never been injured," Sam admitted.

"Awesome. You wanna go see you father and brother now? I can get you out of here and to them in a second."

"Okay Loki, let's go." Sam smiled up at his new found friend and took the proffered hand of the person that was going to take him to his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just so you know, I'm Australian so I'm using Australian English. That's why some of the words might seem different. I also don't know much about America, so sorry about that.**

**AngryHobbit: Here's the next chapter for you! After you read this you just have to wait for the next one, and the next one, and the next one... It's a never-ending cycle! :P**

**Also thanks to every one that's reading this story, I'm glad you're enjoying it! On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

John and Dean Winchester had just burned the bones of Winifred Foran. It was a week since they had left Sam, the Sam that was standing invisible next to Loki watching them.

"See Dean? All done, like I said, we don't need Sam with us to complete a hunt. He just slows us down."

"But Dad, Sam always does the research perfectly!"

"Anyone can research Dean! Actually hunting the things takes a special gift and Sam doesn't have it! You, however, you do have it. You'll be a fine hunter, you already are Dean. One day just the sound of your name will send these supernatural creatures running away."

"Yes sir but what about Sam?"

"Forget about Sam! He let that werewolf attack him! He doesn't deserve to be a hunter!"

"Sir? We are going back for Sam aren't we? You're not going to leave him?"

"If I did leave him, I'd be doing him a favour. He won't last another month in this life, you know that Dean. He's weak! He's always been weak! And he always will be, you can't change a person Dean and you can't save everyone. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Sam stood next to Loki shocked. His father thought he was weak? He wasn't right for the life of a hunter? Suddenly he felt arms envelop him. It was Loki and it was only then that he realised he was crying.

"There there kiddo, don't cry. If they don't want you around, you're welcome to stay with me. I'll look after you."

Sam gripped Loki's white hospital coat in his small hands and buried his face into his new friend's chest. "Can, can you...take me...away from...here?" He asked in between sobs.

"Course kiddo, where do you want to go?" Loki's voice was gentle and soothing.

"Anywhere but...here." Sam felt a rush of air and then he was somewhere else. He could hear a fire crackling and the air smelled like a lolly shop.

"Welcome to my home kiddo, would you like a Milo or something?" Sam nodded, not quite sure what Milo was but it sounded good and he was still hugging Loki with all of his strength. "You're going to have to let go of me then." This time Sam shook his head and hugged even tighter.

Loki sighed quietly and picked the distraught boy up, carrying him to the kitchen. He would just have to make the drink one-handed whilst holding a child then. He could, of course, snap one into existence but he didn't want to have Sam remember that he was something his family hunted.

So, with one hand, he filled the kettle with water, set it to boil and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He then picked up the tin of Milo and scooped out two heaped teaspoons into the cup. Walking over to the fridge he grabbed the milk and two chocolate bars. He gave one to Sam and tucked the other in his pocket for later.

Just then the kettle finished boiling and he used it to concoct the best cup of Milo the kid would have in his entire life. Once finished, he walked back to the living room and sat himself and Sam back in front of the fire.

"Here you are Sasquatch. One cup of Milo to dunk your chocolate in." He grinned as he said it, chocolate and Milo was the best combination.

Sam sat up from where he was curled around Loki and took the cup from him. He was still leaning against his friend and Loki had his arm around the boy's shoulders, which was enough to keep him calm for now.

He took a sip of the Milo and immediately fell in love with the chocolate malt drink. Remembering Loki's words he dipped his chocolate bar into the hot drink and ate a bite, that was even better!

There was silence as the two ate their chocolate and Sam drank his Milo. It was broken by Sam, "Do...do you think I could stay here...with you? It's just...I don't have...anywhere else to go..."

Loki hugged him closer and replied, "Of course you can kiddo. Consider my home yours for as long as you need it."

Sam smiled and snuggled closer to Loki, setting his empty cup next to him. It was a couple minutes later that Loki realised Sam had fallen asleep on him. He gently picked the sleeping boy up and carried him to the room that had been created for him as soon as Sam asked if he could stay.

"Good night kiddo, sweat dreams." He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead then went to bed himself.

It was only when he was drifting did he realise just what he'd done. He'd taken in a Winchester and not just any Winchester, the Winchester that was destined to be Lucifer's vessel. There was no delicate way to realise he was screwed. Millenniums of hiding were about to be undone by one child who would inevitably pull him back into his old life...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it's so short, at least it's something right? By the way, I will sometimes substitute what a character would say for a different word, that's simply because I personally don't like swearing and don't want to write it. Enjoy this very short chapter and please review. Reviews and me go together like donuts and diabetes... :)**

**Chapter 3**

Sam woke up in a strange room. That was usual for him, what was unusual was the fact that the room didn't look like a cheap motel room. His nose twitched. Was that pancakes he smelled?

After following his nose to the kitchen he found out that it was, indeed, pancakes. Pancakes being made by Loki. In a rush he remembered everything that had happened. He had been attacked by a werewolf, hospitalized, healed by a lollipop, found out his family didn't need him and then found a new family.

"Morning Sasquatch!" Loki greeted cheerfully, "Want some pancakes?"

Sam nodded in answer and slid into a chair at the kitchen counter as Loki placed a plate full of steaming pancakes in front of him. There was a wide variety of pancake topping such as ice cream, strawberry jam, maple syrup, lemon and sugar, nutella and whipped cream. Trying to be at least semi-healthy Sam picked the lemon juice and sugar option. Loki had nutella and ice cream.

That day was probably the funnest day Sam had ever had. As soon as breakfast was over Loki had asked him what he wanted to do. That in itself was amazing; he never made decisions in his family. It was hunt or nothing with them.

The duo had gone to a bookshop to get some books for the empty bookshelf in Sam's room. Then they had spent the acting as interior decorators. Making Sam's room into the best place on earth for the eight year old.

After lunch they had gone to a sci-fi convention that was happening nearby (actually in a different country but Sam didn't need to know that). At the end of the day, Loki had made them a meal of Nachos with chocolate self-saucing pudding as dessert.

The days continued in the same fashion. Loki would take Sam wherever Sam wanted and eventually started to use his powers to travel anywhere in the world. Sam didn't mind, he was happy with his new family and the fact that they could go anywhere was awesome to him.

They visited the Parthenon in Rome, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the Sydney Opera House in Australia and anywhere else they could think of. The relationship between ex-hunter and trickster grew until they were as close as possible.

It was a year after Sam had started living with Loki and the two were sat in front of the fire again drank steaming cups of Milo and dunking Tim Tams in the Milo, both of these had come from Australia Loki had explained to Sam, which was why he had never heard of them before. This was when they talked about the future and what would happen in it.

It became clear that Sam didn't want to leave and that Loki was willing to let him stay for as long as he wanted. The knowledge that Sam was going to be staying for a while was what made Loki's mind up.

"Say kiddo," he began, "you know what I am, yeah?"

The nine year old nodded. "Loki, the pagan god of mischief."

"How would you like to be my partner in crime?"

"How do you mean?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I know of a ritual that can make you a trickster like me. You wouldn't be a god but you would be one step down from one. Fair warning, if you do decide to become a trickster, you'll have to give up being healthy. Tricksters love sugar and you'll be no different once you're one of them."

"So if I become a trickster, what would I have to do? Do I have to kill people?"

"Not if you don't want to kiddo. We tricksters generally enjoy creating mischief but sometimes we can serve out just deserts. Punishing people for being dicks basically."

Sam felt himself grinning. He could deal with dealing out punishments. He knew bullies at school and had always hated that he didn't do anything to stop them. Yes, he could certainly make sure that the dicks in the world were punished.

"I think I'd like that Loki, will I be immortal?"

"Sure will kiddo. You sure you want to do this? Once you commit you can't turn back."

"I'm sure." Sam smiled up at his friend and smile was dazzling. All the innocence of a child that wanted to help the world however he could.

After that it was bedtime for Sam and preparation time for Loki. Flying to a country where the shops would be open, Loki gathered all the ingredients he needed. The ritual was a very simple one and was more of a spell then a ritual. All that was needed were the ingredients that made a trickster a trickster.

Sugar, mischief, in the form of a prank toy, and a streak of creativity, a Van Gough painting would suffice.

That morning was the morning that Samuel Winchester, hunter of the supernatural became a trickster, a creature of the supernatural.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is a slightly longer chapter than the others, I have a goal of about 1,000 words per chapter.**

**DinoDina: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it and that you can't stop grinning, hopefully I can keep that grin coming... :P**

**gothichic: Thank you so much for loving my story and thinking that it's awesome, as you can tell I am definitely writing more and don't plan on stopping any time soon.**

**Chapter 4**

Twelve Years Later

Sam had now been a trickster for twelve years and he was loving it. He got to punish dicks for being dicks and he got to eat as many lollies as he wanted to without having to worry about his health. He was currently working in a bar getting the scoop from a college kid about all the things he had heard going on in the college. Loki was currently pretending to be a janitor at said college kid's college.

"And then there's this rumour that the professor hits on some of the female students. My girlfriend said that he hit on her. Who does that? He's like, a hundred or something!"

Sam smirked to himself. _"Perfect," _he thought, _"I love this guy; he's a veritable well of information."_

The bar was a perfect place to find dicks to punish. Just get them drunk and they tell you everything. As demonstrated by the charming college kid who had just passed out on the counter, drooling attractively.

_"__Hey Loki!"_ he yelled into his partners mind, _"Check on the dear old professor would you? Seems he has a taste for young ladies."_

Loki immediately sent back a wave of pleasure and Sam knew that he had set to work on punishing the lecherous professor.

A voice from behind him shouted, "Hey tall guy, can we get two beers over here?"

"Coming rig-" Sam turned around and stopped. He knew the two faces that were looking at him expectantly. They were the faces of the family he had left behind.

"Hey!" John Winchester snapped his fingers at Sam, "beers?"

"Right, sorry. Here you go." So saying Sam grabbed two beers, plonked them in front of his father and brother and immediately ran to the back of the bar. _"Hey Lo? Can you get here pronto? Something's come up; we can deal with the professor later."_

"What's up Moose?" Loki had appeared behind him.

Sam immediately turned around and fell into his mates arms. "Hunters," he said in way of explanation.

"You're dealt with hunters before, what's different about these ones?"

"They're my family."

Loki immediately understood. Of course Sam was freaking out. Even if you do run away from your family and become a creature they hunt for a living you don't expect to encounter them in a busy bar. He rubbed Sam's back comfortingly. "Do you want me to take care of them? Or can you handle it?"

"I want to know them. I can barely remember anything from that time and I want to know what they're like. Can you stay? I don't think I can do it alone."

"Course I can Moose, I'll be here whenever you need me." Loki placed a kiss on Sam's head as he said those words. Sam nodded and drew himself up wiping his eyes. "You okay now kiddo?"

"Yeah, thanks Lo. I'm going to see if the hunters need anything else." Sam refused to call them his family anymore then he had to. They didn't want him so he didn't want them. He had all the family he needed with Loki.

The hunters looked up from the papers they were studying as Sam approached. "Sorry for running off, they needed me out back. Do you guys want anything to eat? Nuts? Pizza? Burgers? Pie? We've got them all." He noticed that Dean perked up when he said pie. _So Dean likes pie does he?_ He mused.

"I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger and he'll have-"

"Pie, apple pie if you've got it." Dean interrupted whatever his father was going to say in order to get his pie.

"We got it; it'll be with you in a few minutes." Sam walked to the back to tell the chef the orders. "Don't glare at them Lo, you'll make them suspicious of you," he muttered as he passed where his mate was sitting on a stool, glaring at the Winchesters.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad, you see that guy on the stool glaring this way." Dean pointed out the short golden-haired male on a stool.<p>

John Winchester looked up at his sons words. He hadn't noticed the man but now that he had; he registered the fact that he was glaring at the two hunters. Just then the bartender passed the golden-haired individual who looked up and smiled at the tall man, no longer glaring.

"Maybe he's just protective of the bartender or something. He's not glaring anymore."

"But he is watching us," Dean was obviously uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the stranger.

"Just forget about it Dean, we need to solve this alien abduction. That's the priority, okay?"

"Yes sir." The two hunters went back to studying their case file until they were interrupted by Sam who was back with their food. Even then they didn't pay much attention to him just grunted in thanks.

The only time their studying was interrupted was when Dean took a bite out of his pie. Sam had made sure that the pie was the best Dean had ever had. He knew that Dean had at least tried to stop their father from leaving him. For that, he gave Dean the best pie he could and Dean obviously appreciated his gesture of thanks judging from the blissful look on his face.

* * *

><p>"You're too good to them Sammy, why didn't you make it the worst pie or something?"<p>

"Because Lo, whether I like it or not, I owe Dean a debt. It's my way of repaying that debt."

Loki sighed, "How did I ever get so lucky to have someone like you by my side Sammy?"

"You gave me a lollipop," Sam grinned at the memory, as did Loki.

"So I did, best decision of my life."

* * *

><p>Over at the counter Dean was frozen. He had been enjoying his delicious pie when he heard the name 'Sammy'. His mind had immediately flown to his missing younger brother so he paid attention to their conversation. And then he heard his name. His fork fell out of his hand.<p>

Dean's mind started racing. How did the bartender know his name? And why was his name Sammy? Was it possible after all this time that he had found his brother? After twelve years of finding nothing on his brother, had he found him in a bar at Springfield, Ohio‽

He started to analyse the features of the tall man and comparing them to what he could remember of his brother. The hair colour matched, as did the eyes. The only thing was the height. His Sam had always been a shortie and always would be. Still...

"Dean? Dean? Are you okay?"

Dean jolted out of his thoughts to find his father looking at him curiously. "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About the case?"

"Not exactly..." Dean trailed off.

"Then what boy? Tell me."

"Fine, I was thinking about Sam okay? Happy now?"

"Dean," his father sighed, "forget about Sam. He's probably dead by now. He ran away from _hospital_ for crying out loud. While he was still seriously injured. No one could have survived that, especially not Sam."

* * *

><p>Just as he said that Sam had been walking up to them to see if they needed refills, even if he didn't like them he needed to do his job, and heard what his father said about him. Immediately he had to blink back tears and changed his course to a couple in the same general direction.<p>

_"__Lo, as soon as I'm done with these people I'm going to need you so get ready for a lot of tears because I can hardly see at the moment."_ His mate stood up in response and went to the back to wait for Sam.

Sam, seeing that the couple were too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other to want anything, also went to the back to collapse into Loki's open arms sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you now. Want to tell me about it?" Unable to speak through his sobs Sam told him the whole story telepathically. Overcome with sadness, both his and Sam's, Loki simply held his lover as Sam cried until he had no more tears.

Finally, Sam stopped crying and simply held onto Loki, too exhausted to do anything else.

"Do you want to go home and rest? I can finish your shift for you if you want."

Sam nodded and kissed Loki in thanks, "Thanks Lo," He disappeared from the bar with a snap of his fingers.

Left alone to deal with the rest of the Winchesters, Loki felt a sense of outrage coming upon him. How dare they make his mate cry! Then he took control of himself, there was no need to become wrathful archangel on them just yet. Instead he would stay Loki, god of mischief, with a tendency to make the Winchesters life hell. But first, he had a shift to finish. He clicked his fingers and there was a perfect copy of Sam Winchester standing in front of him. He ordered it to tend to the bar and set to work plotting what he would do to the elder Winchesters.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's a super long chapter for you, hope you like it! I also just got a job today so I may not be able to write as much, I shall endeavour to continue writing this story as much as I can though!**

**gothichic: Welcome to more awesomeness(hopefully)**

**DinoDina: Is this enough of a muahaha moment? Or is it just cute and funny? Or neither?**

**Chapter 5**

When John and Dean Winchester left the bar, it was to find that the tyres of the Impala had been slashed. Instantly Dean was looking around to see if he could find the person who had defiled the beautiful car swearing that he would kill them. Fortunately for them and unfortunately for Dean, he didn't see anyone.

It was then that the two Winchesters realised they would have to hot wire a car or walk back to the motel. Since they were staying in the same town, hotwiring a car wasn't an option. Therefore they walked. It took them half an hour to get back and when they did they found that the room had been redecorated in pink.

Everything was pink, the walls, the beds, the kitchenette, even the TV. The only non-pink things in the room were their duffle bags and contents. That was the only way they knew it was their room, it had their bags in it.

Puzzled, wary, knowing it must have been supernatural but too tired and drunk to do anything about it they fell into their beds and were asleep in seconds. Loki watched them and chuckled. This was going to be so much fun!

For now though, he had to go to Sam and tell him his secret. He wasn't stupid, he knew the Winchesters would figure out it was him; he also knew they would kill him. Or try to anyway. He had to make sure Sam wouldn't do anything stupid when he was 'killed'.

* * *

><p>Sam was on the couch drinking a cup of Milo and dunking Tim Tams in it, he had acquired quite a taste for that particular snack, when Loki appeared.<p>

"Hey Lo," he greeted Loki sadly.

Loki greeted Sam with a kiss. "Hey Sasquatch, why so down?"

"It's been twelve years and Dad still hates me. Thinks I'm so weak I died. Why do you think I'm down?"

"At least you've got chocolate and me though right? And Dean seemed to think you might be alive."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Loki." Sam smiled at the man sitting next to him.

"Um, about that," Loki started nervously, "Loki isn't my given name. I am Loki but I...uh...am someone else as well?"

The last bit came out as out more of a question than a statement as Sam looked at him confused. "Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning,IwassomeoneelsebeforeIwasLokiandIneverthoughtI'dhavetobehimagainandthat'swhyInevertoldyou."

Sam stared at him completely lost. "You wanna say that again but slower?"

"I was someone else before I was Loki and I never thought I'd have to be him again and that's why I never told you?" Again, it came out more of a question.

"Okay, and who were you before you were Loki?"

Loki hung his head and mumbled, "Gabriel."

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"I used to be the archangel Gabriel okay? Then I ran away from Heaven and have been Loki ever since."

"I see. Any particular reason you're telling me this now?"

"You're not mad I didn't tell you earlier?" Loki/Gabriel asked in surprise.

"Not at all, you told me you thought you'd left that behind so there was no reason to tell me before. But why is there a reason now?"

"Well, I've been tricking the other Winchesters to make them pay for making you cry," Sam smiled a bit at that, protective Loki as always, "And I know they'll figure out that I'm a trickster which means they'll come after me. And they'll probably kill me too." At that Sam opened his mouth in protest but Gabriel shushed him with a gesture. "I'm not finished yet. As I was saying they'll probably kill me. The thing is, I can't be killed the way a normal trickster can, and neither can you by the way, so I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid when I 'died', that's all."

Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug, dismissing his Milo and Tim Tams. "Thanks Lo, you're always looking after me even when it's your life at stake. What do I call you now though?"

"I don't mind," replied Gabriel as he snuggled closer to Sam, thankful for the warmth of his mate, "You can call me anything as long as you don't call me Gabriel in public, Kay?"

"Okay, How about Gabe?"

"I like it; no one's called me Gabe before. The other angels never give nicknames. It's the name Father gave to them or nothing else. Stuck up pricks."

Sam laughed at that, he had heard many stories about the Pagan gods, now he could hear stories about the angels to. Then a thought occurred to him, "What did you mean I can't be killed like a normal trickster. I'm a normal trickster aren't I?"

"Yes and no, you are a normal trickster but you have some of my angelic grace inside of you. I've been siphoning some into you ever since you became a trickster in case something happened to you. By now you're more angel than you are trickster so you'll only be killed by an angel blade."

"Did you deal with that professor after I called you or is he still breathing fine?"

"Oh he's breathing easily at the moment. I'll deal with him tomorrow; right now I want to snuggle with the guy I love."

"You'd better go find him then," Sam said grinning.

Gabriel slapped lightly on the chest, "I already have silly-billy. He's this giant moose of a man, with hazel eyes and chocolate hair, he's really fit even though he eats lollies all day and his name is Sam."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"That would be because it's you Sasquatch."

The conversation ended and the two sat cuddled together until they fell asleep. Then they simply slept holding each other, content with the fact that they had each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam woke up alone tucked up in bed. There was a note in his hand from Gabriel saying the archangelPagan god was at college being a janitor. Sam smiled fondly, even if it was just a cover, Gabriel always made sure to have the college spotlessly clean.

_"__Everything okay Gabe? None of the kids knocking over your trolley?"_

_"__Not today Sammy boy. I do have the Winchesters in sight though. They're trying to find the 'alien'"_

Sam could feel the laughter flavour the mind voice as Gabriel remembered the trick they had played on the college kid. _"Stay safe Gabe, I love you."_

_"__Love you too kiddo."_

Sam severed the connection and started his day. First, it was breakfast time and breakfast today was going to be waffles heaped with ice cream and chocolate sauce. Maybe he'd go to Brussels in Belgium to get them. Brussels had good waffles.

With that in mind, Sam snapped his fingers and found himself in a busy street in front of a waffle store. The store in question sold waffles with ice cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries. Sam smiled at that, strawberries were healthy but also sweet so he wasn't complaining. He did, after all, still like healthy food, he just preferred sweets now.

He walked inside the store and ordered two of the ice cream with chocolate with strawberries waffles. One for him and one for Gabe. When they finally came, he thanked the lady and left. Keeping in mind that the Winchesters were somewhere in the college he didn't simply snap his fingers and go, he checked first.

_"__Hey Gabe? I've got breakfast, is the coast clear?"_

_"__Breakfast? Yummy, hold on a sec, I'll find a safe place and you can come to me directly,"_ there was a short wait and then; _"Okay Sammy, you can come give me my breakfast now!"_

Sam did so, snapping himself from Brussels to the auditorium of the college. "Hey Gabe, want some waffles?"

"Why of course I do Sammy, are these from Brussels?"

"Nothing but the best for you," Sam grinned.

Gabriel gave him a quick peck on the lips and then dug into his waffle while Sam did the same. They had just finished and had started talking about the tricks they would continue to pull on the Winchesters when they heard the door open and close. The voices of John and Dean Winchester floated their way to the pair.

"Go Sammy! They can't see you. I'm just a random guy that was at the bar, you're their bartender and have no reason to be here!" Gabriel hissed at Sam.

Sam understood and quickly kissed Gabriel goodbye, "See you at home Loki."

He had just disappeared, and Gabriel had just got rid of any evidence he had been there, when the hunters came into view. Gabriel was holding a broom and sweeping the stage getting himself into the mindset of Loki and the janitor of a college.

"Good morning sir, we were just- weren't you at the bar last night?" That was Dean, of course he remembered Loki.

"Yes, I was at the bar last night. Not that that's any business of yours. Who are you, since you seem to know who I am."

"FBI sir," John this time, "would you mind telling us your name?"

"The name's Loki gentlemen," Loki said with a grin.

"Loki? As in the Pagan god Loki?" It would seem that Dean knew his mythology.

"That's the one; my parents were obsessed with Asgard and all that, I was the second child and got the name Loki. My big brothers name is Thor. He loves rubbing that in my face."

"Uh, right, well, we just wanted to know if you saw anything when you were cleaning here a couple of nights ago."

"What kind of something oldie?"

"Oldie?" John spluttered in protest.

"Yup, oldie. Seeing as I don't know your real names you're oldie and he's youngie." Loki jerked his head towards Dean as he said 'youngie'.

Dean had to admit, it was a reasonable way to differentiate them without names. At the moment though, he had to find an alien. "Something weird such as an alien abduction weird."

Loki burst into laughter, "Forgive me Agents but an alien abduction? Do you guys work for Area 51 or something? There's no such _thing_ as aliens!"

"Mr Loki-"

"Just Loki oldie, Mr Loki makes me sound old."

John took that with a grain of salt he could tell, "Loki then, this is a serious case. One of the students here claims to have been abducted and we're trying to find out by whom."

"Oh please oldie, you sure the kid isn't just pulling your leg? They're in college for crying out loud, do anything for a bit of attention. Who is it anyway?"

"None of your business Loki, answer the question and don't ask your own."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine youngie. I see oldie's gruffness has rubbed off on you."

Suddenly Loki was pushed against the wall with Dean grabbing his shirt and sticking his face into the personal space of Loki's face. "Answer the question! Have you or haven't you seen anything weird? Anything at all!"

"Calm your farm Agent," he pushed Dean off of him and smoothed his clothes, "to answer your question, no. I haven't anything out of the ordinary recently. But I'm sure my weird and your weird are completely different seeing as I'm among teenagers all day, every day."

"Well thank you for your time anyway Loki. If we need you again we'll drop by. C'mon Dean." John grabbed Dean's arm and guided him away. As they grew distant, Loki could hear John begin to scold Dean for 'acting rashly'.

"Well that was fun," Loki said to himself, "great meeting the in-laws for the first time."

_"__I have to say, that must be one of the most memorable meeting of in-laws in history. Liked your nicknames by the way."_

_"__Sammy? You were watching?"_

_"__Course I was. You didn't think I was going to leave you without backup against two expert hunters?"_

_"__Thanks Sasquatch, love you."_

_"__I love you too. Now finish your work so you can start your proper work."_

Loki smiled and continued the cleaning that Sam and then the 'FBI Agents' had interrupted.

* * *

><p>Later that night Loki was standing outside the professor's office. His trick was about to commence. He created a beautiful young lady to go flirt with the professor. The lady was performing her part perfectly and the professor was quickly falling for her charms.<p>

Then there was a crash of glass as the professor was thrown out the window by the lady and Loki smiled. One less dick in the world. Still smiling, he took his trolley and started to walk towards the exit only to be met by Agent Oldie and Agent Youngie.

The two hunters rushed past him, barely paying any attention as they tried to get to the office of the decreased professor. "Seeya boys, you totally didn't just run past the trickster who caused the death of poor lecherous professor." He grinned, stowed his trolley and snapped his fingers, returning home.

The snap of fingers travelled the halls of the college until it reached Dean Winchesters ears where he was searching the office. He stopped, "Dad? Did you hear something?"

"No. Why, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, like someone snapping their fingers. I heard it in the auditorium this morning too."

"Well, keep your ears peeled, it may be a clue." Dean nodded and continued searching the office for anything that indicated the supernatural.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!"<p>

"Welcome back Gabe. Professor taken care of?" Sam asked walking from kitchen licking chocolate off his fingers.

"Done and dusted. Is that chocolate?"

Sam grinned; Gabe had a one-track mind when it came to sweets. "Sure is, I've been making strawberries."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you know how to spoil a trickster don't you?" Gabriel smiled.

"I should seeing as I am one and so is the guy I love." Sam said, pulling Gabe in for a kiss.

"You taste of chocolate," Gabe pointed out as they separated, "I like it," he said as he pulled Sam in for another kiss.

**A/N Yes, another one. I just want to quickly say that I know the tricks in 'Tall Tales' were slightly different but I'm changing them a little bit. I could only remember bits of the episode when I wrote this chapter, so sorry if it bugs you that the tricks aren't spot on. Don't hate me please? If you do hate me, feel free to leave a review telling me so :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here is the next installment of your favourite pair of tricksters! **

**princess moon shadow: I'm glad you love my story!**

**Chapter 6**

John Winchester was woken by a cry of annoyance. He opened his eyes to see his son holding a mangled piece of metal, staring at it in shock and aggravation. "What's wrong Dean?"

Dean looked at his father and gestured with the piece of metal, "The laptop! It's completely ruined!"

That woke John up, "_That's_ the laptop?" He asked incredulously. "What happened to it?"

"How would I know? I found it like this when I wanted to see if they get alligators here."

"Why were going to research about alligators?"

"Because there was death by alligator a couple of weeks ago and I thought it might be related."

"So we've got three different cases? Two deaths and one abduction? That's new."

"Dad! The laptop! We can't do any research."

John sighed, "We'll go to the college, see if we can use their computers."

Something that he said must have registered with Dean because his son had an epiphany expression on his face.

"Dean? You figure something out?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry Dad. I just realised that everyone involved was at the college, the college must be the key!"

Now that they had a point of origin the two hunters jumped into action. The hunt was on and they were going to find whatever was wreaking havoc. They hurried to the college in the Impala, which had had its tyres repaired, and started questioning everyone they met about the three victims.

That was how they found out that all of them were kind of dicks and that they weren't that well liked. Some people thought the victims got what they deserved. It was only when one of the teachers was saying that in his opinion they got their just deserts that it clicked in John's brain.

He dragged Dean to the side and explained. They were fighting a trickster. A creature that gave out punishments as 'just deserts' and loved sweets. Immediately the duo watched everyone for any signs that they were eating an excessive amount of lollies.

It was when they had passed the janitor a couple of times and he was always happily sucking on a lollipop every time they saw him even though the passing by's were at least half an hour apart that they put together all the pieces.

So began the stalking of Loki the janitor by Dean Winchester while John went to prepare a few stakes dripped in lamb's blood. Because they happened to have a well stocked pantry of everything they could ever need...

Loki was enjoying himself. He knew that the Winchesters were onto him, he also knew that Dean was trailing him. He decided to have a bit of fun with that. Dragging Dean all over the college, intensely cleaning rooms so that Dean would get bored of watching a guy clean so much. Then he would turn a corner and fly down the corridor before Dean could turn the corner as well.

This had the effect of making Dean wonder how the janitor was so fast and how he got from the start of a corridor to the end of it in less than a second. Then he had to run to keep up with the slippery janitor.

All through this, Loki was having a good old chat to his mate.

_"__Hey Sammy, seems I'm being followed."_

_"__What! By who? Are you okay?"_

_"__Relax Sambo, it's just Dean, I could lose him easily but I'm having fun messing with him."_

_"__Just don't get yourself killed okay?"_

_"__Can't promise that, I'll probably have to die so that they'll leave"_

_"__Gabe, don't you dare!"_

_"__Seriously Sasquatch? I told you, they can't kill me. I'm not a trickster remember? Archangel of the Lord ringing any bells?"_

_"__Yeah alright Gabe, I'm just worried is all."_

_"__Then don't be. How's your day been?"_

_"__Boring, there's no one at the bar today! Is it national sobriety day or something?"_

_"__Oh Sammy you do make me laugh. No, it's not national sobriety day, although I do think that should be a thing, I simply put it into everyone's head that the bar was closed today."_

_"__What? Why?"_

_"__In case I need backup of course! And stop pouting; I know you're doing it. Hold on. Gotta go, the old man's back and he's got a stake. Feel like giving them the shock of a lifetime in a few minutes?"_

_"__Sure Loki, I'll be there, standing in the shadows. Auditorium right?"_

_"__That's the place, love you Sammy."_

_"__Love you too Lo."_

The next time that Dean rounded a corner it was to find a completely deserted corridor. He looked at his father, who had joined him earlier, in confusion. Then they heard the music.

Loki grinned as his visitors burst through the door, guns out. "Hello boys, like the show?" The show he was referring to was two very sexy ladies during a very sexy dance. He'd okayed it with Sam earlier.

"You're the trickster," Dean asked.

"That'd be me Dean-o, did you like the renovation to your room?"

"_You_ made our room pink?"

"Course I did John. I also messed with your precious car and your laptop. I'm sure I've done more but I can't remember them at the moment."

"How did you know our names?"

"Oh you are clever Dean!" Loki cried in delight. "Let's just say I have a _very_ reliable source of information that told me everything about you. You attachment to the hunk of junk you call a car, the way you go along with everything you Daddy tells your to do. Also the way you left your younger brother _alone_ in a hospital when he was _eight_ while you went and hunted all sorts of supernatural beasties."

"How do you know about Sam?"

"Dean, it's a trick. That's what it does! It's a trickster."

"But Dad, he knows about Sam. Sam disappeared _twelve_ years ago!"

"No Dean! Focus on the hunt, not Sam."

"Wow, you really are a terrible Dad aren't you? 'Focus on the hunt, not Sam'," Loki deepened his voice to sound like John. "No wonder he ran away."

"Shut up trickster!"

"Come now Dean, use my name at least."

"I don't know your name!"

Loki tutted at him, "You do, I told you. It's Loki, to refresh your memory."

"Your name's actually Loki? Are you a trickster or the god of tricksters?"

"Very good John," Loki said approvingly, "technically I'm both. So boys willing to take down a god?"

"You bet I am you freak. Bringing up my brother like that when I haven't seen him in twelve years!"

"Oh but Dean, that's all about to change."

"What do you-"

A new voice joined the argument, "Hey Dean. It's been awhile. Twelve years, four months and six days to be exact."

Dean dropped the stake he had brought out when he was threatening Loki and turned in shock to the voice. "Sam?"

Sam nodded, hands in his pockets. "That's me."

"Dean, ignore it. This Loki dude is messing with us. He's the god of mischief; of course he'd bring back your brother to distract you from killing him."

"That's where you're wrong John, or should I say Dad? It's really me and I am really alive. I didn't die when I ran away from the hospital, nor am I weak. I didn't even run away! I left, I was going to join you on your hunt but you didn't seem to want me there so I left! Remember Winifred Foran? Remember when you said that I would slow you down? Because I do, I remember every single detail of that night!" Sam's voice was full of anguish and Dean's eyes had begun to water.

"Sam-"

"No Dean, I don't want to hear it. I know you tried to find me but I've repaid that debt. I don't need to listen to you anymore. The pie was the first repayment. Me being here, that's the second and final one. Now you know I'm alive, that I'm happy and you don't need to wonder if I'm alive or not. Because I am and I always will be."

"Well, it seems that Sammy-boy has said his bit. How about we get this over with, hmm?"

John rushed at him, stake held like a javelin. Loki easily dodged the hunter and swiftly dealt him a karate chop to his back. "Honestly John, you really are an oldie. So how about it Dean? Feel like killing the guy that saved your brother?"

Dean was torn. The short man in front of him had kept his brother safe for twelve years but he had also just taken down his Dad. Plus there was the fact that he was supernatural. _If it's supernatural it dies_. His father's motto and the hunter's code. He picked up the stake from where it had fallen and faced Loki.

"Killing me it is."

"Loki..."

"It's okay Sasquatch. I got this; just don't do anything stupid, okay?" He sent a smile towards his mate and then gasped in shock. John Winchester had stood back up and stabbed him from behind when he was distracted. He could feel the stake driving through him and the lamb's blood mixing with his own. He fell back onto a chair, eyes open, the 'show' vanishing as Loki, the Pagan god of mischief, died.

"NO!" Sam's cry rang out through the college, glass shattered and the hunters immediately turned to him. Only to find he wasn't where he had been standing on the sidelines, he was kneeling besides the dead trickster crying.

"Loki? Please be okay. C'mon on Loki, you told me you wouldn't die! You said you _couldn't_ die! Come on Lo, please? For me? I'll do something stupid if you don't come back." Sam pleaded with everything he had, Loki couldn't just be gone. He'd promised!

Tentatively he reached towards Loki's mind, only to break down even harder at the emptiness he found.

"Why, why haven't you disappeared?" John Winchester asked stunned. "The other creations vanished, how are you still here?"

"_Because_ _I'm_ _not_ _a_ _creation_ _you_ _idiot_! _I'm your son_! I'm the son you left behind because you thought I was weak. I'm the son that's going to punish you for killing _Loki_!" Sam's eyes flashed silver as he showed what he was, a trickster, an angry trickster who had just had everything he loved torn away from him.

"Sam! You can't kill Dad!"

Sam whirled to face Dean, silver eyes blazing, "Why not, brother dear," he spat.

"He's Dad!"

"Thanks, that really convinces me not to kill him because 'he's Dad'. Let me tell you something Dean. You left me and he left me. And then you show up and _kill _the person I love above all else! You're not my brother and he's not my father." His arm shot up to throw John against the wall as the older hunter had tried to drive the extra stake he'd prepared through Sam's heart. "You see? Would a father try to kill his own son?"

"But Sam, can't you just let him go? He's just doing his job."

"His job is _not_ to kill _Loki_! His _job_ is to hunt dangerous supernatural creatures and kill them! _Not Loki_!"

"Sam, to Dad, Loki was a dangerous supernatural creature. He killed people Sam."

"I know Dean but I didn't kill anyone and he still tried to kill me. John Winchester just hates everything Supernatural because they took Mum away," he turned his head to look at his father, "isn't that right John?"

Dean sighed, "Please Sam let him go. He may not be your father anymore but he is mine. Please Sammy?"

It was the nickname that broke him. He hadn't heard his brother call him that in so long. Only Loki called him Sammy now. He crumpled to the floor, losing the will to fight. "Go," he said dully, "Take your father and leave."

He heard Dean scramble over to John and help him up. He heard as the two started to walk away. He heard the hesitation in John's footsteps.

"Sam? I'm sorry."

Sam lifted his head to see his father standing over him. Felt the hand on his shoulder but didn't register the significance until Dean cried out; "Dad, no!"

Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a stake driven into his heart. He looked back up to his father, and then turned his gaze to Dean. He could see that Dean was truly sad that Sam was dying. He knew that Dean didn't want his brother dead but there was nothing he could do about it now.

He fell back, resting upon his lovers legs. "Love you Dean, thanks," he choked out as a final goodbye.

Dean was crying, "Love you too Sammy, I'm sorry."

As he slipped away, Sam remembered a conversation he had had with Gabe after he had learned that Loki was Gabriel...

_"__Well, I've been tricking the other Winchesters to make them pay for making you cry," Sam smiled a bit at that, protective Loki as always, "And I know they'll figure out that I'm a trickster which means they'll come after me. And they'll probably kill me too." At that Sam opened his mouth in protest but Gabriel shushed him with a gesture. "I'm not finished yet. As I was saying they'll probably kill me. The thing is, I can't be killed the way a normal trickster can, and neither can you by the way, so I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid when I 'died', that's all."_

_Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug, dismissing his Milo and Tim Tams. "Thanks Lo, you're always looking after me even when it's your life at stake. What do I call you now though?"_

_"__I don't mind," replied Gabriel as he snuggled closer to Sam, thankful for the warmth of his mate, "You can call me anything as long as you don't call me Gabriel in public, Kay?"_

_"__Okay, How about Gabe?"_

_"__I like it; no one's called me Gabe before. The other angels never give nicknames. It's the name Father gave to them or nothing else. Stuck up pricks."_

_Sam laughed at that, he had heard many stories about the Pagan gods, now he could hear stories about the angels to. Then a thought occurred to him, "What did you mean I can't be killed like a normal trickster. I'm a normal trickster aren't I?"_

_"__Yes and no, you are a normal trickster but you have some of my angelic grace inside of you. I've been siphoning some into you ever since you became a trickster in case something happened to you. By now you're more angel than you are trickster so you'll only be killed by an angel blade."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did I make you cry?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was at a friends watching Supernatural all day...**

**crazylove4u: I'm sorry but not sorry for making you cry**

**gothichic: I tried to make it as sad as I could, glad I succeeded. Gabe and Sam do work together well, don't they? But then, they are best buds and mates and everything. I am definitely going to be putting Mystery Spot and Changing Channels in this story somehow and somewhere. **

**Chapter 7**

It was after the Winchesters had left that a burst of brilliant white light blazed from within the college auditorium. A light that would have killed anyone that looked at it. A white light that signified the return of Gabriel, the archangel.

Then there was a scream that shattered any glass in the building that had survived the onslaught of Sam, the scream rang out and set off car alarms, church bells, made electronics go crazy and the glass in the entire town shatter.

John and Dean Winchester heard it echo around them as they drove away from Springfield. They ignored it, thinking it was an aftershock of killing a Pagan god. If they had turned back to investigate, they would have found a short and distraught angel with six golden wings crying over the body of a moose of a man.

Crying in his home language of Enochian.

The scream echoed through Heaven itself as an archangel cried for his loss. The angels stopped their work and listened. All activity ceased as Heaven took up the cry of its brother. The sky opened and rain poured down, the tears of every single angel in Heaven and on Earth.

Those angels who had fallen and those who no longer remembered being an angel also wept. For what, they did not know but they wept. One wept at a party, another during school, yet another on stage performing a comedic act.

Everywhere, there was rain. The entire earth covered in it. The psychics heard a distant echo of the cry and joined in. The supernatural creatures stopped what they were doing as they too wept. The one's nearest Springfield being smited on the spot by the power of an archangel's grief.

The humans that had lost someone recently also wept for those they had lost.

Death himself halted in his work, he decided to give everyone an extra day to say goodbye. No deaths happened during that day, death was put on hold while the archangel cried.

Nothing could stop the sound as it rolled over the earth. Causing sorrow everywhere, those that were sleeping cried, and those that were awake got a heavy dose of depression.

One being in particular was struck with the depth of the sorrow expressed in that one, single sound. The angel Castiel flew down to earth to find out what had happened to one of his brothers and instead found himself in the backseat of a Chevy '67 Impala.

The scream stopped and became more of a silent sniffle. Castiel's ears were still ringing and he longed to comfort his brother but he couldn't. If he had arrived in a moving car instead of where his brother was it meant that the brother in question was sending all angels that came to his aid, to the ones that had caused him pain.

Castiel was going to fulfil his brother's wish; he would follow these humans and find out what they had done. And then, he would punish them. How he did not know, but he would find a way.

He realised that the two humans in front couldn't see him. His brother must have made it so he couldn't be seen by humans, even in distraught; his brother knew how to get the job done. He studied the two of them.

The oldest was stiff, with a focused expression on his face. Determinedly not showing any emotion.

The youngest was sad, clear from the silent tears making their way down his face. Judging from the way he was positioned, half turned away from the driver, Castiel gathered that the elder had committed the crime and the youngest was not happy with his colleague.

Castiel saw the guns on each mans hip. He could sense the devil traps all over the car, he could feel the metal of more guns in the boot. Then he saw the stake dipped in lamb's blood held tightly in the younger ones hand.

The two men were hunters and they had hunted that which had been claimed by an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it's short, It's more of an introducing Castiel chapter. The next one will (hopefully) be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here is the next chapter, sorry for all the feels in the last two.**

**Guest: Don't worry, he isn't. I couldn't kill him and keep him dead after all, he's too precious.**

**TheOneandOnlyGoddessofAwesome: Sorry! I love you too! **

**gothichic: He's back, and everything is right in the world.**

**Chapter 8**

It had been a day since Gabriel had come back and still, there was sign of life from Sam. Had he miscalculated? Was there not enough grace in Sam to bring him back? Had Sam died a normal trickster's death?

This was why he'd told Sam not to do anything stupid! He was 98% sure that Sam would have been able to survive anything the hunters had done. That left 2% of uncertainty. Was that 2% the part that would win out?

Gabriel lifted his Sasquatch up and flew to their home. He lay Sam down on the bed and tended to him, hoping against hope that he would come back to Gabriel. The stake was removed, the wound healed and two cups of Milo made.

For both Sam and Gabriel, Milo was the comforting drink. Sitting by the bedside, Gabriel sipped his drink, the other cup on the bedside table, waiting for Sam just as Gabriel was.

Another day passed, Gabriel never moved from his place. He sat, stared and drank. Silent tears made their way down his face and he made no move to wipe them away.

A week after he had died and Gabriel was giving up hope. He had just summoned yet another Milo when Sam's nose twitched. The change in Gabe's demeanour was instantaneous.

"Sam?" The cup of Milo forgotten, he leapt onto the bed next to Sam. Eagerly waiting another sign he was alive.

A low groan emitted from Sam's mouth, his eyes fluttered open, "Loki?"

"Yeah Sammy, it's me." Gabriel almost laughed with delight, instead he settled with crushing Sam in a desperate hug.

Sam's nose twitched again, "Hey Loki? Do I smell chocolate?"

The smile widened on Gabriel's face, not back from the dead for five minutes and he was already thinking about chocolate. "Sure do kiddo, do you want some?"

"Yes please," Sam said as he nodded.

"Alright, you might have to sit up first." Gabriel gently helped Sam sit up as he rearranged the pillows behind him. Then he got Sam to sit back and handed him a cup of Milo and some Tim Tams.

Sam slowly sipped his Milo and took small bites out of the chocolaty biscuits. All the while being watched intensely by Gabriel. "You okay there Gabe?"

"You were dead and now you're not, I'm fantastic!" So saying he launched himself into Sam's arms, causing Sam to quickly lift the still full cup of steaming liquid out of the way.

He set the cup and the biscuits to the side and held onto his lover. He understood the way Gabe felt; he felt it himself after realising that Gabe was most likely dead. "How long?" he asked gently.

Gabe sniffled, "A week, the longest week of my life."

Sam sighed as he pulled the small archangel even closer to him. "I'm here now and I'm never going away again so you better stay with me as well." Gabriel nodded and tightened his grip on the ex-hunter.

* * *

><p>Castiel had spent a week trailing the two hunters. He had learned that they were the Winchesters and that one of them was destined to be Michael's vessel. That made things complicated.<p>

He needed to make sure that the hunters were made to realise how stupid they had been. No one messes with an angel if they wanted to keep living. Though both of the Winchesters were able to house Michael, the younger was more suited.

The elder was bitter and unrepentant. The young one, Dean, felt sorrow for what they had done. What they had done, Castiel was still unsure, the two refused to talk about it. At least, John refused to talk about it. Dean kept trying only to get shot down.

The only thing Castiel knew was that it involved someone called Sam. He could only guess that they were talking about Sam Winchester, the missing hunter. No one had seen him since he was eight years old.

All angels had watched the Winchesters, they knew the two brothers were destined for Michael and Lucifer and then Sam disappeared. None of the angels knew what happened; the event was obscured from their view. Ever since then, everyone assumed that Sam Winchester had died and the apocalypse averted until new vessels appeared.

So why was Dean suddenly trying to talk to his father about his brother? And why was Castiel sent to the Winchesters?

"Dad," Dean started as the two entered the hotel room.

"No Dean! How many times? I don't want to talk about Sam, it wasn't Sam!"

"Fine! I'm going to the bar, don't come after me." Dean walked straight back out of the room only to be met by a man in a beige trench coat with blue eyes.

"Dean Winchester?" The man asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel."

"Yeah right, move it buddy before I introduce you to my fist. I am so not in the mood for any of your garbage."

Castiel tilted his head, "You do not believe me?"

"Let's think about that, shall we. NO. Of course I don't believe you, now get out of my way!"

"Dean, please explain."

Dean, who had pushed past him turned back and gripped his shirt front, "How do you know my name?"

"I have watched you for the previous week and twelve years ago, I watched you every day to see how you grew."

"You what‽ You a stalker or something?"

"I do not know what a stalker is but I do not believe I am one. You were destined to become a vessel for Michael and then your brother disappeared and the path was averted. Or so I had thought."

"What does Sam have to do with this?"

"Your brother was to be the vessel of Lucifer, only if the two of you accepted my brothers would the path continue uninterrupted."

"Yeah well, your 'path' has just been interrupted again. Sam's dead and Dad killed him." Dean voice broke as he said the last words, he didn't know why he was telling the stranger everything but he needed to get it off his chest."Sam came back into our lives and he said we weren't his family anymore. And then, Dad killed Loki and Sam went berserk. He was a supernatural creature but he let us go when I asked him to. And, and then Dad _killed_ him! He killed his own _son_! Simply because he chose to leave the family for a better life."

Dean started to sob, it was all too much. He grabbed onto Castiel who was the only person there who could offer him comfort. Castiel stared at the man gripping him tightly, unsure of what to do. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around the sobbing man as he had seen other humans do.

They stayed there for awhile, Dean sobbing and Castiel simply standing processing the news of Sam's death and the existence of Loki. As far as he knew, the pagan god Loki had disappeared eons ago and now he was with Sam?

It was true that they were both now dead, the hunter had told him that, but the fact that Loki had been with Sam in the first place was interesting.

It was only then that he realised the grief he had been feeling constantly had stopped. His brother had stopped grieving and was instead filled with joy. Something had happened and he was going to find out what.

"I must go Dean, if you need me again, pray to me and I will come." He pried the hunter off of him and disappeared.

Dean stared in shock at the place where Castiel had been standing and then numbly made his way to the bar. He needed a drink.

**A/N Are you guys wanting Destiel? Yay or Nay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm 80% sure that I'm going to add some Destiel in this story, not sure when or where but there's a distinct possibly that it's going to happen.**

**DinoDina: Thank you! I try my best**

**gothichic: Yes, Sammy is back! 80% sure of Destiel appearing :)**

**Chapter 9**

Sam and Gabriel were snuggled together on the couch, happy to be alive, when they heard a knock on the door. They both looked at the door in shock; no one came to see them. They had relocated to Broward County, Florida after they had 'died'.

Sam worked at the local café while Gabriel worked at the Mystery Spot, an ironic choice they found amusing. But they had only been there for an hour at most.

Gabriel stood up and went to answer the door. Sam could see his figure as it stiffened in surprise.

"Can I help you?" Gabriel asked in a nonchalant tone that was obviously forced.

"I am not sure but I believe so." The gravelly tone of the stranger sounded vaguely confused.

"And if I don't want to provide you with help?"

"You are my brother are you not?"

Gabriel sighed, "Yes Castiel, I am your brother but I haven't been in a long time." He stepped aside to let Castiel inside and then closed the door. "Sam, meet my brother, Castiel. He's an angel too."

Castiel looked at him with scrutiny, "You are Samuel Winchester?"

"I was last time I checked, and you're Castiel?"

"Yes, I am Castiel. But you cannot be Samuel Winchester, Samuel Winchester died one week ago."

Sam nodded, "I did, but now I'm alive. Comes with the job," he let eyes shine silver, allowing some grace to seep through at the same time, to show Castiel what he meant.

"You are part angel?" Castiel asked in shock.

Gabriel walked up to him and clapped him on the back, "He sure is brother. What can I do for you?"

Castiel turned his attention from Sam to Gabriel and stared at his grace, trying to identify the angel. "Gabriel?" He asked softly, "You are here on Earth posing as a Pagan god? This is where you ran to when you left?"

"Surprise, I'm not dead like you thought I was," Gabriel replied.

"You are the one who took Samuel away from the hospital when he was eight?"

"Yeah, he was. And you can call me Sam; I don't really like being called Samuel." Sam grimaced at the name, it made him sound old.

"Very well Sam, may I ask why you went with my brother?"

"My father didn't want me and Gabe did, simple as that." Sam said it like it didn't matter, and it didn't anymore, but behind the words was a hint of the sadness and betrayal he had felt.

"So tell me Cassie, what brings you here?" Gabriel, looking for answers from his younger brother.

Castiel told him and Sam the story of how he had heard the archangel's grief and come down to help. How he had been diverted to the other Winchesters and how he had stayed with them until he knew what had happened and created a sufficient punishment. Then he had talked to Dean and gotten most of the story, the blanks being filled by Gabriel and Sam.

And that was how Castiel found out his long-missing brother was alive, that Samuel Winchester was part trickster, part angel and that he didn't really care for his family.

When the catch-up session was concluded, Castiel asked Sam whether he could tell Dean that his brother was still alive. "Your brother seems to be very distressed by your death." He had explained.

Sam gave his permission and Castiel left leaving Gabriel and Sam alone once again.

"So I guess your witness protection has been compromised now. Are you going to continue being Loki or are you becoming powerful archangel Gabriel?"

"I'm being neither Sambo, I'm simply going to be me, the mischievous archangel that loves Sam Winchester."

Sam smiled, that was enough for him. He and Gabe didn't really care what was going on in the outside world. They had lost each other and then gained each other again. They had no need to worry about angels or demons; they just had to find more dicks to punish.

"So, Wesley Mondale?"

Gabriel looked up from where he was resting his head on Sam's chest, "Wesley Mondale," he agreed.

"Remind me again what he did?"

"Left his best friend as soon as she wasn't fun for him to play with."

"So, we alter his memories, give him a wishing coin and make him wish for her to love him more than anything?"

"I like your thinking Sammich, now go get me a sandwich." Gabriel was smiling as he said it, he didn't really want a sandwich, he just liked saying Sammich and sandwich. All of a sudden he had a mouth full of salad sandwich. "Sammy!" he cried in indignation, the word coming out garbled.

"Yes love?" Sam asked innocently.

"Ife ghot heafy foo in mai ouf!"

"Now Gabriel, I can't understand you when you have food in your mouth. Finish your mouthful and then talk."

"Khan I jus spi it ou?"

"Still can't understand you love. You need to swallow," Sam was having way too much fun Gabriel decided, he snapped his fingers and there was a garbled, "Gabe!" to be heard from Sam.

Sam had been about to give in but now he had a mouth full of lemon Warheads. He crossed his arms and glared at his mate who had sat up to see his handiwork. "No foonie Gahe."

"I fink ou'll ind i' is," the archangel looked as cocky as someone with a mouth full of salad sandwich could.

Sam sighed and snapped his fingers making the sandwich disappear. "'Appy 'ow?"

"Yep!" Gabriel said smiling. Sam just gestured at his own mouth, indicating that he wanted Gabe to remove the Warheads that were causing him to tear up from the sourness. "Sorry Sammy, I'm not going to kiss you while you've got food in your mouth."

Sam glared at him, most definitely not amused. _"Would you like some burnt sausages in your mouth next time? Or perhaps some lettuce leaves?"_

_"__Don't you dare-"_ Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam who simply raised his hand in preparation to snap, smirking. _"Fine!"_

The Warheads disappeared and Sam was released from the lemony sourness. "You, sir," he said jabbing his finger towards Gabriel, "are evil."

"Love you too Sam. Want to get started on Wesley?"

"No, I want that kiss you mentioned." Gabriel smiled and leaned in, Sam meeting him halfway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Translations: Ife ghot heafy foo in mai ouf = I've got healthy food in my mouth**

**Khan I jus spi it ou = Can I just spit it out**

**No foonie Gahe = Not funny Gabe**

**I fink ou'll ind i' is = I think you'll find it is**

**'appy 'ow = Happy now**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Why did I want to get a job? It interferes with my writing! Sorry about the very late update, I'll try to continue updating every day but I don't know how well that plan will go.**

**gothichic: Now you can see what happens and I added the bit where Cas tells Dean just for you (I hadn't written it before, oops)**

**StyxxsOmega: I'm writing more! I try to make my stories have at least some humour, glad I succeeded.**

**Chapter 10**

Dean had been cleaning his gun when Castiel appeared in front of him. Due to the unexpected nature of the visit, Dean went into full attack mode until he realised who had materialised in the room, "Jeez, Castiel! A little warning next time?"

"I apologise Dean, I was unaware my presence would cause you alarm."

Dean sighed, "Whatever Cas, just don't do it again."

The angel tilted his head at the shortened version of his name, "My name is Castiel."

"Yeah and I'm calling you Cas, problem?"

"Cas is not my name."

"I'm aware of that Cas but Castiel is too big and complicated for me to say every time so I'm gonna call you Cas." Cas nodded in understanding, to be honest, he liked the name Cas. It was only years of living in Heaven where nicknames didn't really exist that had caused him to object. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I have news that I feel you would like to hear."

"Uh-huh, and this news is?"

"Your brother is alive."

Uh-huh, next bit of news that I'd like to hea-" Dean stopped as the words sunk in, "Sammy's alive?"

"That is what I said, yes."

"You're pulling my leg; this is just some sick kind of joke. I _saw_ him die, I saw Dad kill him!"

"I am not pulling your leg nor is this a sick joke," Castiel said, taking the words at face value, "Your brother is alive."

Dean collapsed from a mixture of relief and disbelief, he had fainted.

* * *

><p>It was two days later and all of Gabriel's and Sam's preparations were complete; the trick was ready to start. Wesley thought he had fallen in love with Hope Lynn Casey and had made a wish with the wishing coin Gabriel had given him.<p>

Unfortunately, other wishes came true as well catching the eye of two hunters, hunters that Sam and Gabriel knew very well indeed.

The two tricksters had been watching their trick play out when they heard the sound of an approaching car, a Chevy '67 Impala to be exact. The red haired male who wanted to spy on naked ladies had attracted them; apparently he was a ghost now.

John was talking to the woman who had 'seen' the ghost while Dean went to check out the showers. That was where Sam found him. He was cloaked as insurance, he just wanted to see how his brother was doing since Castiel had left with the news that Sam was alive.

Dean looked tired but otherwise fine, in the undercurrents of his expression however there was sadness. Having lost practically all his family to the supernatural that sadness was understandable but it was more prominent than a month and a half ago.

He wanted to comfort his brother but knew he couldn't break their cover, at least this time, the town was temporary base. He and Gabriel had moved to Concrete, Washington while they watched the trick play out. He could do one thing though.

Sam walked up beside where Dean was studying a mirror and caused the mirror to fog up. Immediately, Dean's gun was out and he was looking for a ghost. Sam ignored the gun and the wild eyes of his brother, he simply wrote in the fog a message for Dean.

When Dean turned around it was to find words written in the fog. _Bigfoot, suicidal teddy bear, engagement, Chinese. ~T_ Sam added that last bit to see if Dean was clever enough to figure out that T meant Trickster.

Dean wasn't doing any deducing at the moment though, he had his phone out and was taking a picture of the mirror to show to John, and then he was leaving. The hunter wasn't ready to face a supernatural creature he didn't know.

It was the next day when the two passed a civilian and a police officer arguing about a Bigfoot. Then they found Audrey Elmer, the child who had a suicidal teddy bear and that was when Dean started putting the pieces together. Kind of.

He looked through the newspapers, keeping his eyes peeled for any strange engagements when he found a surprise one. Surprise was strange enough, Wesley Mondale was about to be visited by Oldie and Youngie. With two invisible tricksters in attendance.

* * *

><p>The entire interview was hilarious to watch, Hope was all over Wesley, he was trying to get her off him and the two hunters were just awkward. But they did see the coins which was the whole point of the arranged meeting.<p>

Quickly and efficiently, the Winchesters completed the case, Dean was beaten up by a kid and John was electrocuted but those were minor details.

Sam and Gabriel stood side by side with Sam's arm around Gabe's shoulders while Gabe had his around Sam's waist. They were watching the two exhausted hunters pack up shop before sleeping the night and then leaving.

"That was a good plan Sasquatch, get them to clean up the mess we made, pity they get to keep the coin though. It's a very useful coin."

"Well you know me, always willing to get out of ending a trick. Don't worry about the coin, I'll get it back."

Gabriel looked up, "You're not going to do anything stupid are you? Because the last time you did something stupid you almost died."

Sam smiled and kissed his archangel's head, "No, I'm not going to do anything stupid. Trust me on that." And Gabriel did.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sam appeared inside the Winchester's room to retrieve the wishing coin. He was cloaked when he appeared as a safety precaution. The two men were asleep and Sam ensured they would stay that way.<p>

He made his way over to the table where the coin was sitting next to an open journal. Sam picked up the coin and glanced over at the journal. He noticed that it was a documentation of all things supernatural. An entry had been started on the coin, hesitating, Sam waved his hand over it. The entry was now complete; there was a note next to it that only Dean would be able see.

_I've taken the coin; it wouldn't be safe with you. Don't worry I haven't done anything else. Think of it as thanks for cleaning up, I hate that part. ~T_

Job done, Sam left as silently as he had arrived. The only sign that he had ever been there being the completed entry and the missing coin.

Dean woke; something had changed in the room. The atmosphere was different, vibrating with some sort of energy. Rising out of bed he sniffed, he thought he smelt the faintest trace of hot chocolate. Then he heard wings.

"Hello Dean."

The gravelly voice caused Dean to jolt in shock. "Sheesh Cas! I thought I told you to warn me next time?"

"My apologies Dean, I was unaware that I would scare you."

"I wasn't scared Cas, you just startled me is all." He turned around from where he was standing and got another shock. Castiel was standing mere centimetres away from him. Quickly, backed away, almost tripping. "Personal space Cas! Did no one ever teach you personal space?"

The only answer he received was a tilt of the head. There was silence as the two men stared at each other. If John Winchester awoke at that time, he would have thought that his son had a secret boyfriend from the intense eye-sex that was happening. Fortunately, John was too exhausted to wake and therefore; didn't.

Dean cleared his throat, "So, uh, any reason you decided to turn up in the middle of the night?"

"It is one 'o' clock in the morning Dean, not the middle of the night."

"Just answer the question Castiel!"

"Very well, I have felt a surge of activity in this town for a while now. I wished to know why, seeing your car I assumed you were here on a hunt and wondered if you needed any assistance."

Dean nodded as if he understood everything the angel had just said. Truth was, he was too tired to absorb any information, though he did catch the word 'hunt'. "We're good Cas, the hunts over. Some sort of wishing well coin," he yawned.

"Have you apprehended this wishing well coin?"

"It's on the table," Dean gestured in the general direction of the table and started shuffling back to his bed.

Castiel walked over to the table, "Dean, there is no coin on this table. Is there another table you were referring to?"

That stopped Dean shuffling, "No coin? Of course there's a coin! It's right the-" He stopped, the coin was gone, a sheet of paper lay there instead. He picked it up and read, when he had finished the paper caught fire and burnt away. "Darn that T!"

"Tea? You are blaming a beverage for the absence of a coin?" Castiel's tone was the very essence of confusion.

"What, no, there's just someone or something calling themselves 'T'. Ugh, I'm too tired to deal with this right now. I'm going to sleep, night Cas." Dean dragged himself back to bed and collapsed.

Castiel stood there, unsure of his next move. In the end he decided to stay where he was and wait for Dean Winchester to wake.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I really am terrible at keeping an update schedule aren't I? Oh well, here's another chapter for you to read :)**

**StyxxsOmega: I'm writing more as soon as this chapter is up, glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**gothichic: Tea totally took the coin, right? Totally couldn't have been someone calling themselves T... Mystery Spots not coming up until later sorry, but it is happening don't worry.**

**Chapter 11**

Dean was woken by his father yelling in shock and cocking a gun. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

He jumped up and saw that Castiel was still there. "Dad, it's okay, he's a friend."

"A friend? We don't have friends' boy, we have colleagues."

"Fine, he's a colleague, just don't shoot him. Okay?"

John lowered his gun slowly, still glaring at the angel warily.

"Cas? Why are you still here?"

Cas tilted his head, "I was waiting until you woke so that we could discuss the missing coin and the mysterious T."

"What's he talking about boy? Has the coin gone missing? Why are you discussing tea? You don't even drink tea!"

"Not the beverage Dad, the letter," Dean was seriously getting tired of people thinking T was a beverage and not a letter. "And yes, the coin disappeared. I don't know where to but T left a note saying they took it to keep it safe."

"Well where's the note now?"

"It burnt?" Dean said it as a question; he didn't like it when his father was annoyed and/or angry.

"It _what_?"

"I finished reading it and it caught fire and burnt to ashes, alright?"

"It was enchanted paper, only Dean could see it, I could only see the flames as the fire ate the paper I did not know was there." That was Castiel, trying to calm the two Winchesters down.

"I don't care about some stupid paper! Dean," his father addressed him, "is the hunt finished?"

"Yes sir, the hunt is finished." He decided to leave out the part where T had said they were 'cleaning up'. That wouldn't improve his father's mood.

"Then let's leave this town behind and forget this ever happened." John Winchester stormed out of the door, not willing to stay another second.

Dean gathered up his things and rushed out the door shouting a; "Bye Cas!" as he went.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was enjoying a lollipop when Sam appeared. "My brother," he said, "is the most unobservant person in the world."<p>

"Why's that love?"

"He knows I'm alive, he knows I'm a trickster and yet he can't even stretch his imagination far enough to realise that T is me! How am I even related to him?"

"Samuel Winchester, you are going to end up having no hair left if you don't stop pulling it out in frustration." Gabe reprimanded him and Sam took his hands out of his hair guiltily. "Now remind again, why do you want him to know it's you?"

"I don't really; I'm just testing his intelligence."

"Oh Sammy, once a trickster always a trickster. You don't need to test your brother; he's not a dick, just an idiot. Leave him alone unless he happens upon one of our tricks again, okay? He's learned that his brother is alive, then seen his father kill said brother in front of him, and then he's had an angel come to him and tell him that his brother is actually alive. The poor guys probably a mess right now. He's not in any mood for mind games."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Gabe. What would I do with you?"

"Crash and burn," Gabriel answered as he gave Sam a kiss. "Now who's our trick going to be on?"

The next trick turned out to be on one Charlie Sukan, a young juvenile who was stealing money from pensioners. Sam and Loki made him into an old pensioner who was having his money stolen himself until he died in his sleep of a heart attack.

Then it was Japa Kuchen's turn. An apprentice chef that took delight in adding extra 'seasoning' into the meals he made. To him, they gave some serious food poisoning.

And so it went on: Gertrude Hern, Marsha Tali, Zach Marltos, Harry Farst and many others. The two tricksters were doing their jobs and punishing dicks, some survived, some didn't. All of them saw their wrongdoings for what they were.

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Sam had seen Dean in the college auditorium. He and Gabriel had settled into the community of Broward County and Gabriel had been teaching Sam how to use the grace he now knew he had.<p>

Occasionally Sam would hear of hunters in the area but he never paid them any attention, the tricksters never tricked in the town they were living in anymore. Broward County was a good place for them, and had the perfect hiding place in the Mystery Spot.

The Mystery Spot was where Sam refined his abilities even more, so that he would be able to face anything that came his way. The twelve years of growing up with Loki had taught him how to be a trickster, now he had to learn how to be an angel.

Problem was, when you're an angel, you hear prayers. Even if they were only a name whispered into the air. And Dean called to Sam many times, during nightmares and when he was lonely. Sam had a constant stream of what was going on in Dean's life.

That was how he knew John had died and the deal to bring him back.

He had been happily enjoying his nutella ice cream from Italy when it happened. Having kept a small channel open to his brother in case anything drastic happened, he was slammed with a wave of grief so strong he staggered.

Gabriel was there in a second, noticing the movement. "You okay?"

"I gotta go Gabe, Dean needs me," Sam managed to gasp through the grief from Dean before he flew to his brothers aid.

Dean was kneeling in the mud, holding John to chest as he cried. There was a man standing behind him, a man with a knife.

Sam acted instinctively, he snapped his fingers and the man was gone, soon to be found by a very hungry mountain lion.

The man dealt with, Sam rushed over to his old family. "Dean!" he cried as he ran, "What happened?"

Dean looked up, not caring how Sam had gotten there, only glad that he had. "Martin stabbed him! He's not breathing Sam!" Tears were running down his face as he sobbed.

Sam knelt beside his crying brother and placed a hand on his father's forehead. He felt the emptiness, his father's soul was gone, but perhaps he could catch up to it and bring it back. Concentrating fiercely he followed the thin thread of self that was labelled John Winchester.

Dean, watching him with hopeful eyes, could see the concentration on Sam's face. And then his brother began to glow, a brilliant white light that shone from inside his brother as it grew and grew. He instinctively closed his eyes against the glow, knowing it would blind him.

Sam followed and followed and followed, eventually he saw John's soul but it was too late. He used up too much energy following his father; he didn't have enough to fight through Hell itself. He watched as the demons converged gleefully on the hunter that had caused them so much trouble. There was nothing he could do except watch as John was led to the torture rack.

Turning his back on the sight, he flew back to where Dean was waiting. It was time to tell Dean that John Winchester was dead and that there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review! Reviews are like little rays of sunshine and they make my whole day better!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger guys, I didn't even realise that it was a cliffhanger! I think I'm going to try to update every second day but that might not work, hopefully I'll be able to keep that up seeing as I obviously couldn't keep the 'update every day' schedule. I am so bad with keeping schedules!**

**I also want to thank and/or kill the writers of Supernatural at the moment. I just watched Meta Fiction for the first time... Why'd they have to bring him back only to not actually have brought him back?! I may or may not have spent the day curled up in a ball because of that...**

**TheOneandOnlyGoddessofAwesome: I agree, he is/was a bit of a dick. It was fun to kill him... :P**

**thiscouldbealittlemoresonic: Thank you so much!**

**StyxxsOmega: Very well then, I shall ignore the fact that you acknowledge that I don't have all the time in the world to write and very kindly inform me to simply write when I can... :P**

**Souless666: Don't worry I will, though I'll probably kill him again just because he annoys me... Sorry!**

**Chapter 12**

The light being emitted from Sam started to fade until it vanished completely. Then Sam gasped, as if _he_ were the one coming back from the dead. His eyes opened to show silver which then faded back to brown as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Sorry Dean, can't do anythi-" he fainted.

"Sam?" Dean asked worriedly, he had one dead father and one comatose brother. Great, just great, it wasn't as if he was also in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

><p>Gabriel had been pacing a dent into the carpet as soon as Sam had left. He was worried; Sam had just left with no explanation apart from the fact that Dean needed him. The brother he hadn't seen in a year suddenly needed his help?<p>

He could feel the steady drain of Sam's grace almost as soon as he had left. Surely Sam wouldn't use it all up? He should know better by now but the grace kept draining away until it was almost gone.

That was it, he hadn't been going to interrupt the family reunion but he had to save Sam. He arrived cloaked but the cloak faded as soon as he saw Sam passed out on the ground. He ran towards the prone figure on the ground.

"Sam! Hang in there kiddo, I'll get you somewhere safe okay?" Gabriel had fallen next to Sam and was caressing his face as he comforted the unconscious trickster.

"_Loki?_" Dean knew Sam was alive, but Castiel hadn't said anything about Loki being alive. "How are you still alive?"

Loki looked at him as if he only just realised Dean was there, "Long story Dean-o, what happened?"

"Uh, Dad died, Sam appeared and tried to save him and then he started glowing white but then the light faded, he said he couldn't do anything and then he just collapsed."

"Stupid Sammy," Gabriel reprimanded his mate softly. "What made you think you could retrieve his soul, huh? You were only at half-power for Father's sake."

"Loki? What's going on?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Well, your brother here decided that he was strong enough to bring your father back only to realise he wasn't by which time he'd used most of his power. He used his reserves to get back here and then went catatonic. Why are we here anyway?" Loki took notice of his surroundings and saw that they were in a deserted town.

"Dad and I were hunting Azazel, the demon who killed Mum, and found ourselves here. It was all a trap to get Dad, and it worked."

Loki cast a glance at the dead Winchester and said; "Can't say I'm that sad he's gone considering he tried to kill me and Sam. And before you ask, no, I can't help him. He's gone and I'm too weak right now to get him back."

Dean nodded sadly; he'd seen what had happened to Sam when he had tried to help. As far as Dean knew, Loki was his only ride out of the town.

"Can you at least get us out of here?"

Loki nodded and the next second they were in the motel room John had booked. Loki was lowering Sam onto one of the beds, brushing the hair out of his face. Dean was still on the floor holding his father. He laid the body on the floor, already planning his next move; if the tricksters weren't powerful enough, he would find someone who was.

He looked over at the conscious trickster who was still tending to the unconscious trickster, "I'm going to go out and get some air, be back soon."

Loki just nodded; Dean wasn't his responsibility, Sam was and right now, Sam needed him. He barely heard the door open and close as Dean left, he was focused entirely on Sam's face and mind, ready to spring into action as soon as his mate needed anything.

* * *

><p>The air was cold as Dean quickly found a crossroads and dug a hole in the middle. He placed the box in the hole and covered it up. Then he stood and waited.<p>

"Well well, Dean Winchester, making a deal with a demon. What has the world come to?" The voice was British, cultured and hinted at something completely evil.

Dean turned around to see a man dressed in a black suit, the man had black everything except skin tone. Black clothes, black hair and black eyes. It creeped Dean out.

"Well, when you have no other options _but_ a demon deal, you go with the deal."

"I see, and what deal is it you're after?"

"I want my father back you son of a dog," Dean hissed angrily. "Your kind took him and you're going to give him back."

"I'm not sure that I am Dean. You see, we demons have been trying _very_ hard to get your father into Hell and we're not about to let him walk free simply because you asked. Do you feel up to some negotiations?" The demon gave Dean a smirk, knowing that the male would do almost anything for his father.

"What kind of negotiations?"

"Not much, let's say instead of ten years, you get one. We need a replacement Winchester; your family is very special to us after all."

"_One_ year? The basis of all demon deals is that you get ten years left to live. Why the sudden drop in numbers?"

"As I said, your family is very important to us. Those are my terms, take it or leave it sonny-boy." Dean hesitated, was he willing to go to Hell in a year to get his father back? "Three, two..."

"Alright! I'll accept your terms; just give me my father back!"

"Time to seal the deal then Dean Winchester," the demon smirked and pulled Dean in for a kiss, sealing the deal. "Feel free to call me anytime, I like to check in on those I've made deals with. The name's Crowley by the way."

Then Dean was alone in the middle of a crossroads. Crowley was gone and the deal was made, there was no turning back now. He had just sold his soul to a demon.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I totally uploaded this yesterday when I was supposed to. Totally not uploading this chapter a day after I was meant to upload it... This chapter is kind of a filler, just to sort some things out, it's also got some of my favourite bits of the story in it. The next chapter is where things start to get super awesome (at least I think it does)**

**StyxxsOmega: Lovey, your reply can come at any time you wish it to come. I ain't going to mind if you reply at midnight or at noon seeing as dear old Australia is practically a whole other planet when it comes to neighbours who have the same timezone. Even other parts of Australia have a different timezone than the one I live in!**

**gothichic: I know, right? Such a shocker that Dean sold his soul for John. ****_No one_**** would have ****_ever_**** guessed that was going to happen. :P He probs wouldn't say it but like I said in one of my previous author's notes, I change a bit of the language due to personal preferences :)**

**Chapter 13**

Back at the motel room, John Winchester gasped for air as his soul was returned to his body. He sat up and examined his surroundings before freezing; a dead-but-alive trickster was attending to his son who was also supposed to be dead and at least had the decency to look it.

He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the dead trickster. "What are you doing here and how are you alive?"

The trickster didn't even turn, he just waved his hand and John was holding a banana instead of a gun. Then he seemed to realise who had spoken and whirled around. It was definitely the same trickster he had killed a year ago.

"I should be asking you the same question. Two seconds ago you were dead as a doornail, now you're threatening me with a banana. Who brought you back?"

"How am I supposed to know? Like you said, I was dead. Then some British guy comes and lets me out."

It was then that Dean got back from his walk and stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. "Um, Dad? Why do you have a banana and why are you threatening Loki with it?"

"Really Dean? Your father is back from the dead and all you can say is why does he have a banana?" A suspicion hit Loki as he saw how calm Dean was, "Did you do this?"

Dean glared defiantly at the trickster god, "Yes, I did. You couldn't help Dad so I found someone who could."

"Dean," John asked seriously, "what did you do?"

"I made a deal, simple as that." Dean slumped down into a chair next to the table.

"You _WHAT_?" John was outraged, "How could you be so _stupid_ boy? You made a deal with a _demon_? The very things we_ hunt_?"

"Yes, father, I did. And you know why? Because you were dead! That's why!"

Sam groaned, causing all eyes to focus on him. "Gabe..." The word was barely a whisper but it echoed throughout the silent room.

Loki instantly forgot about the other Winchesters and focused on the one that needed him, "Yeah kiddo?"

"Wha' hap'ned?" Sam had his eyes open by now and was looking at Loki confused.

Loki chuckled slightly, "You used up most of your grace trying to retrieve your father's soul, that's what happened."

"I don'..." Sam sounded a bit panicked now and Loki set to work calming him down.

"It's alright, I know you don't remember. Temporary amnesia is a side effect of using too much grace in one go. A couple of days and your memory will back, as will most of your grace."

Sam nodded, he felt extremely tired but he held onto consciousness for a few more seconds, "Lov' 'ou Gabe."

"Love you too Sammich," there was a small glare for the nickname and then Sam slipped back into unconsciousness.

John and Dean looked at each other, who was Gabe? And what was this 'grace' Loki was talking about?

John pointed his gun-turned-banana at the Pagan god and demanded; "Who are you, why did he call you Gabe?"

'Gabe' turned to face the hunter and said calmly, "Ever heard of a nickname oldie? It's something you give to someone you care about, unless it's derogatory of course."

"Where did the Gabe come from? And what's grace?" Dean was asking this time.

Loki sighed, darn hunters and their curiosity. "It's an old name and grace is what we call our power," they weren't exactly lies. Gabriel was an old name and Gabe was a shortened version of that. Grace _was_ what they called their power; he just didn't tell them that it was an angels' power. "Are we done here?"

"No, we're not even _close_ to being done with you, not until you're dead."

Gabriel gave him a scornful look, "Really John? I just brought the son you care about here from the middle of nowhere, and I have been taking care of the son you _don't_ care about since he was eight. You're really going to try to kill me again, it didn't work very well last time did it? Perhaps you should lay off the threats and consider the fact that the only son you care about is now earmarked for hell!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared, taking Sam with him.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should to listen to Loki Dad, figure out if I can get out of this deal."<p>

"Are you kidding me Dean? We are _not_ taking advice from a monster, we've got ten years to get you out of the deal, and you might not even live that long in the first because you're a darn hunter!"

"That's where you're wrong Dad. I haven't got ten years, I've got one."

John stared at his son, disbelief on his face, "That's not how demon deals work. You get ten years to enjoy your deal and then you get dragged down. You don't get one year only!"

"Apparently Winchesters are special, and get special treatment." Dean was resigned to his fate, it had happened and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You've only got one more year to live?" John asked, tentatively placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean sighed, "Yes Dad, one year and then I'm gone."

"Then we better get hunting boy."

"Are you serious Dad? I just told you I have a year left to live and you want to hunt? What if I said I wanted to live a normal civilian life for my last year on earth?"

"Why on earth would you want to do that? You've got a year to find this idjit that killed your Mum and possibly get you out of this day, and you want to live the rest of your life as a _civilian_?"

"Yes! No! I don't know Dad! I've just given my soul to a demon to get you back, and I only have a year to live because of that!" Dean had snapped, it was too much, his Dad had died then come back and he himself was going to die in a year.

John pulled his son in for a hug, "I get it Dean, you saw me die, you're confused but let me tell you this; I am not dying again." He shook his son's shoulders a bit as he said the last sentence, looking into Dean's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Yay, I'm uploading this on schedule! **

**Hey, guys? You know that box at the bottom of the page? That's where you leave reviews and reviews are where you tell me whether or not you liked the chapter. Or you can leave me questions that I'll answer. Either way, please make use of that magical review box. :)**

**StyxxsOmega: We all do stupid things, it's part of living. Glad you liked it. :)**

**Chapter 14**

Sam was once again sitting in the bed, weakened from nearly dying, with a cup of Milo in one hand and a Tim Tam in the other. Gabriel was once again looking at him intensely, soaking in the sight of Sam alive and awake.

"Is this going to become a tradition? Me nearly dying and then waking up to Milo, Tim Tams and you hovering over me?" Sam smiled at his lover who returned the gesture.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't make it tradition, it's bad for my heart."

"All the sugar you eat is also bad for your heart." Sam pointed out.

"Hey! It's not just me that eats way to much sugar, you eat it too!"

"But I do sometimes eat salad; you have a fear of anything even remotely healthy unless it's drowned in sugar."

"Sometimes I like you better when you're unconscious."

Sam laughed, "You still love me though."

"Yeah, I do," Gabriel smiled and leaned in to give Sam a kiss.

* * *

><p>John and Dean showed their badges to Hayley Clinton, they were investigating the disappearance of three campers. One of which had a sister that had reported their disappearance, the sister they were talking to at the moment.<p>

"So why do you think Tommy's missing?" Dean asked, looking around the house.

"He...he hasn't called in a few days."

"And that says he's missing why?"

Hayley looked at John, "Because he _always_ checks in, _every_ day. _Without _fail."

"Maybe he forgot," suggested Dean helpfully.

"He wouldn't do that. Our parents are dead and we take care of each other, he wouldn't just forget to check in. He knows we would worry, that's why he checks in."

"Out of reception?" John being rational as always.

"He has a satellite phone."

"Alright well, we'll look into it and let you know how we get along."

"I'm coming with you, if you're going to look for Tommy," Hayley held onto her younger brother, "we're coming too."

"Look, no offense Hayley, it might be dangerous out there. We don't know if your brother's in trouble but if he is, you're staying here, where you're safe."

Hayley glared at Dean, "We're coming, he's our _brother_. Would you leave your brother to possibly die in the woods?"

"My brother ran away when he was eight, I don't even know him anymore."

"But would you leave him to die?"

Dean swallowed, repressing emotion; he already had left Sam to die. "No, I did once but never again."

"Then we're coming."

"No," John was firm; he wasn't leading a civilian into a possible hunt. That was the end of the conversation and the cue for the Winchesters to leave.

Dean stayed behind to ask whether he could borrow the last footage Tommy had sent, received it and then followed his father.

* * *

><p>"So, Tommy was taken by a monster?" Hayley asked nervously from in front of the fire.<p>

"Yeah, and so was the guy you hired to bring you here and find him."

"But monsters aren't real, are they?" The brother this time, scared out of his wits.

John glanced at him, "Look kid, monsters are real and they have always been real. That's why me and Dean are here, to fight the monster. So shut your trap and let us work!"

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean pulled his father to the side, "How about you go easy on the kid? He's just learned that there's a freaking Wendigo in the woods that could grab him at any time."

"No Dean! He's weak, just like Sam was and now Sam's become a monster himself. I will not tolerate any more weak kids,"

"Did you ever think that it was you thinking he was weak that made Sam go with Loki?" Dean hissed angrily at his father, "Ever think that maybe he wanted someone who didn't treat him like rubbish? That he wanted an actual family not just people who dragged him out to fight monsters every day?"

"Dean, Winchesters are hunters, there's no room for weakness or normalcy. People like us don't get that luxury, we make sure that other people have it but we don't have it ourselves."

"Fine Dad, just go easy on this kid, he's scared."

"So I'll make him less scared," John turned and walked away from Dean, "Hey kid! Ever used a gun before?"

Dean groaned, that was so not what he'd been trying to achieve. He watched helplessly as his father began teaching the young boy how to use a gun, just as he had taught Sam.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_This is a tool Sammy, use it wisely."_

_The four year old had taken the gun held out to him by his father, "Yes sir, does this mean I'll go hunting with you?"_

_John had clapped his youngest child's back and grinned at him, "We'll see sport; let's see you shoot that gun first."_

_The first time Sam had shot a gun, the bullet went straight where he aimed it. That wasn't enough for John Winchester, he needed his son to be able to shoot moving targets and then, when Sam had perfected that, he'd simply nodded and gone for a beer._

_There was no praise, no encouragement, during the entire time Sam had been learning. It had been his father yelling at him to hit the target, that he was a Hunter and it was in his blood to be able to shoot._

_It had been Dean who had provided the praise and encouragement. It had been Dean who had provided everything their father couldn't. And Dean wouldn't let his father break another child if it he saw it happening again._

* * *

><p>When John had finished terrorising the kid, Dean went to him. He took the gun away from the boy's shaking hands and pulled him into a hug.<p>

"It's okay kiddo, you won't ever have to use that. I'll make sure of that, I'll protect you and your sister. If we find Tommy, I'll protect him as well. It's my job to protect you," Dean started to get misty eyed as he remembered who he had failed to protect, "I failed my younger brother but I won't fail you. I promise."

Hayley approached the two of them and asked hesitantly about what had happened to Dean's mysterious brother.

Dean replied with the curt generic answer of, "He ran away."

"But why? Why would an eight year old run away from his own family?"

"Because Sammy wasn't eight, he was so much older than eight. He could see that Dad didn't care about him so he found someone who did."

"Did he say goodbye to you?"

"No, he left and when I saw him again, he was different."

"You've seen him again? When, how long ago, did he come find you?"

"I saw him, I didn't know it was him at first." Dean's voice broke, "Dad killed him, or I thought he did but I've been told he's still alive."

Hayley gasped, "Your Dad tried to kill his own son?"

"Yeah, he killed Sam's family first though. Sam went berserk but I managed to get through to him. He let us go, he gave us a chance to leave after Dad had killed the only family he had and tried to kill him. But Dad, he's got a one track mind and with him it's kill or be killed. So he drove a stake through my brother's heart."

"And Sam's still alive after that?"

Dean gave Hayley a watery smile, "He was a week ago, I don't know if he is now. Last time I saw him, he was pretty close to dying."

John walked up to them at that moment, "Let's move out and gank this Wendigo."

* * *

><p>"Go!" Dean yelled at the three siblings he was trying to protect. "Let me take care of the Wendigo, just <em>run<em>!" His father was somewhere in the labyrinth of tunnels, he didn't know where. All Dean knew was that there was a Wendigo coming towards him.

Then a light streaked past him, a blazing, brilliant white light. The Wendigo cowered away from it, as it reached the siblings it seemed to gather them up and pull them away from the fight. Dean stared at it; sure he had seen it before but not remembering from where.

There was the sound of a flare gun being shot and the Wendigo started to scream. As it burnt away, Dean could see his father standing behind where the Wendigo stood, flare gun in hand.

"Hey Dean."

"Good timing Dad," Dean grinned wearily.

"How did you send the light?"

"I didn't send the light; I thought that was your doing."

The two hunters stared at each other than, as one, ran to the exit of the labyrinth to see if the siblings were in danger. They emerged, guns out, to find the three of them casually sitting on a tree log enjoying some sort of chocolate biscuit.

"Hey John, hey Dean," Hayley greeted them, "you won't be needing those guns, he's gone."

"Who's gone?" John asked suspiciously.

"The guy who saved us, of course. He said you might want to kill him when you saw him so he left before you came out. He also said that Dean was _'an idiot who couldn't use his little grey cells if his life depended on it'_. Then he gave us biscuits and left."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the idiot comment and asked, "What guy Hayley, I saw a big ball of light, not a guy."

"The light _was_ a guy, he was using the light to guide your father to the Wendigo and to hide his identity, he said he didn't want to cause any trouble."

"What did this guy look like?"

"Dean, if he was trying to hide his identity why would I tell you what he looked like?"

"It's not like I'm going to be able to track him down and kill him now is it? Just tell me what he looked like!"

Hayley jumped at his sudden shout but replied sullenly, "He was tall, okay? Tall with shoulder length brown hair and that's all I remember."

Dean froze; he knew where he had seen the light before. It had come from Sam when he had tried to heal his father.

Sam was still alive and he was helping them hunt.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N My writing speed has started to slow down recently... So I've dedicated tomorrow to writing. That's literally all I will be doing tomorrow, good thing I like writing!**

**jennytork: Interesting is my middle name. Although my middle name would probably be absolutely insane, approach at your own risk or if you want to be bombarded by fandom facts... That's a really long name, isn't it?**

**StyxxsOmega: Trickster Sam is awesome, I've tried to find other stories with him as a trickster but apparently other people don't write it. So I'm writing my own. :) Never be afraid to show your inner bonkerness, being bonkers is awesome! **

**AmazingClace (Guest): I am ****_totally _****doing that! I'm super excited to write it, just have to get through all the chapters in between...**

**Chapter 15**

"You're too soft on them you know, why do you keep saving them?"

Sam sighed as he looked at the small figure resting on his chest as they lay on the couch, "They may not like me and I may not like them but they're still my family. Even if Dad did try to kill me."

"But surely you've done enough by now? You helped with the Wendigo, the Hookman, the vampire nest and practically every hunt they've been on. I get that they're your family but I don't understand why they mean so much to you. My family doesn't even know I'm alive, all they know is that I'm gone."

"I guess it's a Winchester thing, you never turn your back on family no matter how screwed up they are."

Gabriel chuckled, "Dang you Winchesters, why do you have to be so self-sacrificing?"

"It's what kept me alive for eight years, it's kept them alive for longer. I guess it's hardwired into us after losing Mum."

"Your Dad did try to kill you though, why do you help him?"

"I don't," Sam explained, "I help Dean and Dean helps Dad. Ever notice how only Dean would get the clues and leads I give them? It's partly because I know Dad would try to kill me again if he saw me and also because I know a part of Dean misses me."

Gabriel snuggled closer to Sam and smiled. He had never quite understood why Sam was so intent on helping his old family but now he did. Dean had ten years of life left; Sam wanted to be there for those ten years. "So what are they working on this week?" he asked.

"A prosperous town in an area that isn't prosperous. They have apple pie so Dean's happy," Sam always kept a channel to his brother open in his mind, he would know if the hunters needed any help from him.

"Sounds fun," Gabriel commented and then the conversation lapsed into comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Dean was missing; he'd gone on a supply run two hours ago and hadn't come back. John Winchester was frantically looking everywhere to find his son before something happened. He went to the café, he knocked on doors, no one knew where Dean was.<p>

Another hour passed and it was starting to get dark, there was no sign of Dean. The sun disappeared and town came alive.

People made their way to the café, and then from there they went to the orchard. John followed, he heard sobbing and pleading. Hiding behind a tree he could only see the backs of people facing away from him.

Then he heard Dean yell out, "I hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!"

Dean was here and he was in trouble. Though what apple pies had to do with anything, John did not know.

The circle evaporated and John could finally see what had happened. Dean and the girl from the café tied up to separate trees. The girl was sobbing, Dean was trying to escape. He approached the two and Dean looked up at the sound.

"Hey Dad, little help here?" Dean gestured with his arms to indicate he wanted to be freed.

John dropped to his knees and started to saw through the rope with his knife. "What's happening Dean? Why are you and crying girl tied up?"

"We're sacrifices to this pagan god dude so that the town can have a good harvest."

John stopped sawing, "Is this god coming for you?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I would like to be set free so I can fight this bugger!"

"I'll see if I can find the god, you set yourself free." He pressed the knife into Deans' hand and ran into the darkness.

"Dad! You can't just leave us here undefended! Seriously dude, you're going to leave us tied up to trees with one knife?" He rested his head on the tree trunk and closed his eyes before groaning, "I could so kill you right now for leaving me trussed up like a pig that's about to be turned into pork."

His thoughts of beating up his father were interrupted by Emily, otherwise known as 'crying girl', who asked, "What happens now?"

"Now, we try to get out of the ropes before a scarecrow can come and eat us." He started to use the knife to saw through the ropes, cutting himself in the process.

"Isn't there anyone that could help us? Won't your father come back?"

Dean sighed at the scared tone in the girl's voice, "Dad's not going to come until he's killed the scarecrow. And how do you expect me to call someone to help who could arrive in time to be of any use?"

"I don't know, you just seem to have a lot of answers. Besides, you can't kill a scarecrow, it's made of straw."

"Well how else are we supposed to stop it?"

"You could destroy the tree."

"Tree? What tree, there's thousands of trees. We're in a freaking _orchard_ for crying out loud."

"The first tree, I think that's where the god came from."

"Nice to know Emily but first, we gotta get out of these ropes."

"Can't you call your father back?"

"He won't hear me and if he does, he'll ignore me because he's in hunt mode."

"Don't you have any back-up?"

"No, I don't have any-" He stopped; maybe he did have back-up. Looking up to the sky, as he didn't know where else to look, he called out, "Hey Sammy? I know you've been helping with hunts, how about some help with this one?" Silence, "C'mon man, I've got a year to live and I don't want to die early because of some crazy people offering me as sacrifice! I could use a little help here."

Again, there was silence, Emily looked at him as if he were crazy, he just hoped upon hope that Sam would come. Then the sound of snapping fingers echoed around the orchard.

"Thought you'd never ask," Sam said cheerfully as he stood in front of Dean.

"Whatever Sam, just get me out of these ropes."

Sam grinned, "What ropes?"

Dean looked down at where the ropes were only to find that they were no longer there, as if they had never even existed. Emily was staring in shock at the tall man that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who...who are you?"

Sam looked over at her, "The name's Sam, I'm Dean's brother when I feel like it and I'm also a trickster. Want a lollipop?" He held one out to her as she continued to stare at him. Cocking his head, he waited for some sort of response. Then he sighed, walked over to her and hauled her to her feet.

"How did you get here? What's a trickster? What do you mean when you feel like it?" Obviously her shock had worn off enough for her to start asking a billion questions.

"First off, I flew. Secondly a trickster is a supernatural creature that causes chaos. Thirdly, I don't think you want the whole family history right now, or ever, as there is currently a pagan god by the name of Vanir coming this way and we should run." He grabbed Emily's and Dean's hands and dragged them forward in a fast run.

They ran for about thirty seconds before Sam stopped. Dean looked at him as if he was insane. "Why'd you stop dude? It's still coming isn't it?"

Sam laughed, "Dean, I just pulled you across to the other side of the orchard, he's way behind us."

Dean's jaw dropped, "You can run that fast?"

"Course I can Dean, supernatural creature remember. Plus I have to keep in shape somehow with all the sugar I eat."

Emily slumped to the ground, she was exhausted. Her Aunt and Uncle had made her an offering to a god and now there was a really tall, and rather hot, guy that said he was a supernatural creature saving her from said god.

Dean and Sam looked at her; her hair was everywhere thanks to the wind created by Sam's running. Dean groaned, he hated this bit, "You okay Emily?"

She nodded, completely out of it. Sam held out a lollipop, "Want a lollipop? It'll make you feel better."

Numbly, Emily took the lollipop from Sam and started to eat it. Her weariness seemed to melt away as the lollipop melted and her confusion and feelings of betrayal faded to the back of her mind. She felt energised and ready to take on the world.

Sam smiled at her proudly, "What was that?" she asked him.

"A lollipop," he said simply, "with magic powers. Tricksters have lots of different weapons available but we also have the ability to heal. Well, me and Loki do but we're special."

Dean frowned, "How do you mean 'special'?"

"You killed us and we're not dead, that special enough for you?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother.

"Hey, I didn't kill you, Dad did. I tried to stop him! You let us go after he'd killed Loki and then he just decided to kill you as well. It wasn't my fault!"

"I know Dean," Sam sighed, "it's just not something you forget when the family you haven't seen in twelve years tries to kill you."

Emily had been looking on their argument completely confused. Dean and his father had killed Sam and another dude called Loki? How was Sam alive? The two brothers seemed to become aware that their argument had an audience.

"Um, what happened and who's Loki?"

"Like I said, don't think you want the whole family history. Loki's the one that made me a trickster, he's also my mate."

"Mate as in friend or mate as in partner for life?" she asked cautiously.

He grinned at her, "Partner for life."

In the back of her mind, Emily sighed. Why were all the good ones taken? Dean cleared his throat, "Okay, now that that's out of the way, can we get back to running away?"

Sam held out his hands to the two humans and asked, "Where do you want to go? Do you want to run, or do you want to hunt?"

"Hunt," Dean grinned as he took his brothers hand, "apparently there's a tree we have to destroy."

"A tree?" Sam looked at him, "Where is this tree?"

Dean nodded his head towards Emily who took Sam's other hand and said, "The tree should be in the centre of the orchard."

"Then let's go," He shot off, pulling the other two with him as he navigated towards the centre. Then he stopped and let go of Dean's hand. "Help Dad," he said in way of explanation.

"How? I haven't got a weapon." Dean suddenly had his gun, machete and a flamethrower.

"Now you do," Sam grinned and then vanished, taking Emily with him.

Dean stood there, looking at the place his brother had been until he heard shots ring out. He had a job to do and a father to help. Running in the direction of the shots he readied his gun.

* * *

><p>Again, Sam halted, this time in front of large gnarled tree."This it?" he asked Emily. She nodded and Sam studied the tree in front of him.<p>

He could sense that fire created by him would have no effect, couldn't have pagan gods setting fire to other pagan god's life source with their powers after all. Luckily, he had all the materials he needed to make a proper fire without using powers.

He broke off some braches from a nearby tree and turned them into kindling. He and Emily piled that kindling around the First Tree, the tree of Vanir, until there was a reasonable amount. Then he pulled out a lighter and handed it to Emily.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, confused.

"Light the fire," he replied.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Ever heard Greek mythology? How the gods are unable to do anything to each other so they used demigods? It's kind of like that except it isn't. I could light the fire, I just don't want to. It would alert others of my presence here and I don't want to do that.

Loki and I are in a sort of witness protection scheme and I am rather reluctant to break cover if I don't have to. So, light the fire."

Emily did so, the kindling catching immediately and the First Tree gradually turned into a flaming pillar that lit the orchard and sky with orange light.

* * *

><p>Back where the hunters were fighting the scarecrow, John had just plunged a silver knife into Vanir for the thousandth time when Vanir burst into flames. The two Winchesters backed away from the flaming scarecrow and grinned at each other as it burned away to nothing.<p>

The hunt was complete and the town was safe from a pagan god demanding sacrifices.

There was a snap as a twig was broken under the foot of someone walking up to them. The two were instantly on alert, pointing knives and guns towards the sound, knives and guns that were lowered as they saw that it was Emily.

John went into 'comfort the victim' mode as soon as he saw her. Dean looked her over, saw that she was fine, and then looked into the shadows behind where she had come from. Leaving his father to comfort Emily, he made his way to a figure half-hidden by the trees flipping a coin.

"Hanging around this time are we Sammy?" he asked his brother.

"Thought I may as well, there's no point trying to stay hidden from you anymore after tonight."

"You never really were, Hayley told us about you after the Wendigo. Thanks for that by the way."

"So why didn't you tell Dad?"

"He probably would have hunted you, trapped you and then killed you again. I didn't want that to happen."

Sam smiled sadly, "Thanks Dean, if you need me again just call, I'll be listening."

"About that, how'd you hear me?"

The smile on Sam's face became a mischievous one, "Can't tell you that Dean, a tricksters' got to have some secrets." He caught the coin one last time, allowed Dean to see it properly and then disappeared.

Dean swore under his breath as he realised how dim he had been. The coin Sam had been flipping was the coin from the wishing well hunt; Sam had been 'T' all along. T for Trickster.

He heard footsteps approaching and glanced around to see his father and Emily walking towards him. His father looked at him inquiringly, asking if he was ready to go. He nodded, it was time to leave Burkittsville, Indiana behind and find a new town with a new hunt.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sooo, I kind of didn't end up spending yesterday writing. There are too many books in the world! Not really, there aren't enough but they get in the way when you want to write your own but you can't because you have to finish the story you're reading! And then I get distracted by watching Supernatural...**

**TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome: Thank you very muchly!**

**StyxxsOmega: Yep! Sammy wouldn't abandon them after all, pretty sure he wouldn't anyway... Styxxs (can I call you Styxxs? :P) I look forward to reading your reviews, the craziness is good for me :)**

**AmazingClace (Guest): He most likely will *evil grin*. I know right? I would love to be a trickster, it seems like so much fun!**

**angelica777: Thankyou! I try my best to make it awesome :)**

**gothichic: Yay, glad you love it! **

**Chapter 16**

It was a couple of days after the hunt of Vanir that Dean's words when he had been calling to Sam really sunk in. He had said that he only had one year to live, why would he have said that? Sam knew that Dean had made a demon deal but they had a contract of ten years, not one. Yet Dean had seemed to be convinced that he only had one year.

Sam started to pay more attention to his brother's surface thoughts, he wouldn't pry any deeper but he would skim the surface. At night, he would watch the dreams of his brother, sometimes soothing them if they became too violent to be dreams.

After a couple more nights of watching the fantasies of Dean Winchester, Sam saw what was less a dream and more of a memory. A memory of the crossroads deal. He saw the whole thing, the begging, the negotiation and the conclusion of Dean getting one year instead of ten.

As he came out of his daze, Sam found he had a finger prodding his arm continuously. "You were blocking me," Gabriel said accusingly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be distracted."

One eyebrow was raised at him, "So you found out what your dearest brother did to get one year of life?"

"Yeah, he made a deal with a demon name Crowley," the second eyebrow rose to join the first, "Winchesters are special apparently and Crowley didn't want to lose the one they had. Dean's a replacement for Dad."

This time the eyebrows lowered in a frown as the owner of them thought. Then Gabriel sighed and said quietly, almost to himself, "The demons are trying to start it."

"It? What's it?" Sam asked his mate, confused.

"The apocalypse, the big battle that's been prophesised so many times. Demons are trying to open Luci's cage and set him free."

"Luci?"

"Lucifer, my brother, the morning star, the devil, etcetera."

"The demons are trying to set Lucifer free? Why do they need a Winchester?"

"It's the first step in opening the cage; a righteous man must turn from his path of righteousness while in Hell. The demons have chosen the Winchesters as righteous men."

"That's why we're special; they want us to open the cage."

Gabriel exploded; standing and pacing back and forth, "But why? There's no vessel for Luci anymore! Why are they trying to set him free? He'll just burn through the vessels he finds!"

"Gabe?" Sam said carefully, standing to calm his mate, "What's wrong? Why is there no vessel for Lucifer?"

The archangel stopped pacing when Sam put his hands on his shoulders to stop the back and forth motion. He simply stood, looking at Sam, almost memorising the way he looked.

"There's no vessel for Lucifer because an angel cannot take control of another angel's body."

That statement served to confuse Sam even more, "The vessel's been taken by another angel?"

A short laugh came from Gabriel, "Something like that. He left with an archangel at the age of eight because he learned his father didn't want him. The archangel turned him into a trickster, and then an angel with trickster abilities and tendencies. The vessel for Lucifer," his voice broke a bit, "is standing right in front of me, holding my shoulders as I explain it to him."

Sam went numb, _he_ was Lucifers' vessel? He was supposed to let Lucifer wear him to prom? He was supposed to surrender to Lucifers' will and just leave everything he knew behind? He was supposed to leave Gabriel and let Lucifer take control?

Gabriel studied at Sam's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, "Sam? You okay Sam?" he asked, patting the man's cheek to snap him out of his thoughts.

Sam looked at him, "I'm Lucifer's vessel?"

"You were meant to be,"' Gabriel said sadly, "but like I said, an angel can't take another angel's body. Lucifer can't take you because you're an angel now. Why the demons are bothering to set him free, I don't know but you're safe from him. Unless he decides to kill you."

"I'm Lucifer's vessel," Sam said again, trying to wrap his head around the fact.

Gabriel shook him, "No, you're not. Time has been rewritten and you are no longer Lucifer's vessel, you never will be either."

Sam nodded slowly, still processing. He sank back onto the couch and, out of habit, called a Milo into existence. Then he simply sat, gazing into the fireplace and thinking.

Gabriel knew that it was rather nerve-wracking news so he left Sam to it. He turned his attention to thoughts of Dean, how he was going to break the first seal and how John was going to be after his favourite son died leaving him alone.

John Winchester would go insane; if Dean died he would have no family. Sam didn't count as family to John anymore; he was just another creature to hunt. Perhaps if he was desensitised enough, John Winchester would survive alone.

An hour passed and Sam came out of his stupor to find Gabriel sitting next to him writing in a notebook.

"Gabe?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

The archangel looked up from his writing and gave Sam a smile, "Trying to figure out how to stop your father from going insane when Dean gets dragged to hell."

"Why?"

"If John Winchester goes insane, he'll kill anything he comes across that's supernatural. Even the ones that are good, he'll shoot first and ask questions later."

"So how are we going to stop that?"

"I was thinking if we desensitise him to Dean's death enough, he'll be okay when happens." Gabriel showed him the list he had been making; it was a list of ways to die.

Death by piano, death by poisoned tacos, death by insane naked man with a knife, death by ninja, death by drowning, the list went on.

"You're going to keep killing Dean?"

"Don't worry, I won't actually kill him. I'm just going to be a trickster and teach John Winchester a lesson."

"Then let's do this," Sam said determinedly and the two tricksters did what they did best, plan tricks.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N First of all, I am _so_ sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I moved house, lost internet, discovered the Assassin's Creed games and have been working heaps. But here's another chapter! Yay! I haven't abandoned this story! Also this chapter is a two parter, just cause I could. :P Upload schedule? Kinda doesn't exist anymore, I'm just going to update when I can so you might have two updates a week or you might have no updates for a month (hopefully not that long) it just depends on how much I'm able to write.**

**I would also like to thank everyone that's favourited and/or followed this story while it's been on an unplanned hiatus. THANKYOU!**

**yasmalfoyseeker: Yay! Sam provides the cuteness and Gabriel provides the mischievousness... Although they kinda both provide both qualities, don't they? John's just annoying. Not sure when Cas is coming back, hopefully soon. I try to write him well, glad I succeeded.**

**AmazingClace (Guest): Yes! Doctor Who references are the best! Now you can read the Tuesday episode while watching it and showing to your friend! Although you can only read part of it because I haven't written the entire thing yet, sorry.**

**gothichic: Mystery Spot is here! No way is Luci going to use Sammy! Nuh-uh, I will never allow that! Even though it happened already...**

**StyxxsOmega: Styxx! Hi Sytxx! Silly sites and their apostrophes... Yay! Craziness! Craziness is awesome! **

**Sabriel's Child (Guest): I updated! All because of you actually because I was gradually getting round to it but because I am an excellent procrastinator I generally just played Assassin's Creed and killed people instead of actually turning my computer on and writing and uploading. So yay! Thankyou for stopping my procrastination phase, I shall endeavour to keep writing and not just playing games...**

**Chapter 17**

_Heat of the moment..._

The song blaring from the radio next to his head woke John from his sleep.

"Rise and shine Dad," Dean was tying his shoes up as he sat on the bed.

"Dean. Asia?"

"Come on, you love this song and you know it."

"Yeah, and it I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself."

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you," Dean said as he turned the volume up.

They went through their normal morning routine and then went for breakfast.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett."

"Yeah, yeah," the old man replied as he took his change from cashier.

A waitress was standing with a pot of coffee talking to a customer, "Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules."

The man Cal counted out his change and ordered a cup of coffee.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

"Dean, do you even what that is?" John asked his son exasperated.

The waitress who had been talking to Cal came up to them, "You boys ready?"

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee."

"Make it two coffee's and a short stack."

"You got it," the waitress, Doris, said as she took the order.

"I don't know Dad; this seems like small-fry. We should be hunting this demon-killing Colt gun and the demon that killed Mum."

"Do you have any leads on the Colt, or yellow-eyes?" Dean hesitated, he didn't, "Didn't think so Dean. For now, we hunt the small-fry."

"All right, so this professor?"

John looked at the newspaper in his hand, "Dexter Hasselback, his daughter says he was on his way to the Broward County Mystery Spot."

Doris came over to deliver the coffees then, "Two coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the-" she dropped the hot sauce and called for a clean-up.

The two hunters discussed the case of the missing professor over their breakfast, arriving at the decision to check out the local Mystery Spot after closing.

* * *

><p>The building was deserted when John and Dean entered. EMF meter readers were taken out and turned on. The Mystery Spot was examined top to bottom with no signs of EMF, than they were interrupted.<p>

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" A man was standing in front of them, holding a gun.

"Whoa there mate," Dean said, holding his hands in surrender and cautiously walking forwards to the man. "It's okay."

"Are you robbing me?"

"No-one's robbing anybody, just calm down," the sound of a gun being shot echoed around the room, Dean fell.

"Dean!" John ran over to his son, hoping the bullet hadn't been fatal. The young hunter looked at his father; he knew he was a dead man. He smiled at John one last time, then he died.

* * *

><p><em>Heat of the moment...<em>

The song blaring from the radio next to his head woke John from his sleep.

"Rise and shine Dad," Dean was tying his shoes up as he sat on the bed. "Dude. Asia."

"Dean," John breathed.

"Come on, you love this song and you know it," Dean said as he turned the volume up.

The morning was exactly the same as the previous one, increasing John's confusion, even more so when they for breakfast.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett."

"Yeah, yeah," the old man replied as he took his change from cashier.

A waitress was standing with a pot of coffee talking to a customer, "Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules."

The man Cal counted out his change and ordered a cup of coffee.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

"It's Tuesday?"

"Yeah."

Doris came over, "You boys ready?"

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee."

There was silence as Doris waited for John's order, "Nothing for me, thanks."

"Let me know if you change your mind," the waitress, Doris, said as she took the order.

"I don't know Dad; this seems like small-fry. We should be hunting this demon-killing Colt gun and the demon that killed Mum." John just stared after the waitress, "Hey, you with me?" Dean inquired snapping his fingers.

"What?"

"You feeling okay?"

"You don't, you don't remember? Any of this?"

Dean stared in confusion, "Remember what?"

"This. Today. Like it's, like it's happened before?"

"You mean like Déjà vu?"

"No, I mean like, like it's really happened before."

"Yeah, like Déjà vu," Dean said slowly.

"No, forget about Déjà vu. I'm asking you if it feels like, like you're living yesterday all over again."

Dean looked confused, "Okay, how is that not Dé-" he was cut off by his father.

"Don't, don't say it! Just don't even..."

Doris came up at that moment with the coffees and hot sauce, "Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-" This time the hot sauce didn't smash on the floor, John caught it in his hand and gave it back to Doris, "Thanks."

"Nice reflexes," Dean comments. John just stares at him, annoyed.

* * *

><p>The two hunters were walking back to the motel room, John trying to understand what was going on whilst trying to convince Dean something was happening.<p>

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, look, yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too."

Dean looked at his father like he was mad, "Yesterday was Monday Dad, not Tuesday."

At that moment a blonde girl passed them by, bumping into Dean as she went past, "Excuse me," she said as she continued on her way.

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know, I mean, even for us, crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. You sure you didn't just have a weird dream last night?"

"No, no way, way too vivid," John denied, shaking his head. "Okay, look, we were at the Mystery Spot, and then-"

"And then, what?"

"Then I woke up," the old hunter said as he cleared his throat. "Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot. You think maybe it-"

"Maybe what?"

"We gotta check that place out Dean."

Dean placed a hand comfortingly on his father's shoulder, "All right, we'll go tonight, after it closes and get ourselves a nice long look."

John nods and starts to continue walking when the words Dean had said sunk in, "Wait, what? No."

"Why not"

"Uh, let's just go now," he suggested, "Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded."

"My gosh, you really are shaken up about this aren't you? Alright, we'll go now." Having solved the issue for the time, Dean set off in the direction of the motel. Unfortunately he didn't get far before a car came racing around the corner at top speed, crashing into him.

John stared in shock for a few seconds, and then ran towards his son, "Dean!" The young hunter looked at his father; he knew he was a dead man. He smiled at John one last time, and then he died for the second time in two days.

Mr Pickett looked at the window of his car in time to see the man he had run over die. Dismissing it, he pushed his foot down on the accelerator once more.

* * *

><p>The days continued in much the same way. Every morning John would awaken to the sound of Asia's <em>Heat of the Moment<em> with Dean tying his shoelaces on the other bed. Every day John would have to convince Dean of the time-loop, and every day Dean would die.

The old hunter tried everything to save his son from dying, to no avail. Every time the day reset John would think of a different plan to keep him alive. The deaths became more and more insane.

Dean died of poisoned tacos, Dean died of a concussion, Dean was killed by a raving mad man with a knife, Dean got crushed by a falling meteor, Dean burned to death when he set fire to the Mystery Spot.

The worst one was when Dean had made it to 11:58pm only to be killed by a jaguar that had leapt through the motel window and dragged him away. The two had figured that if Dean lived to Wednesday the loop would be broken, obviously that wasn't going to happen.

Day one-hundred was when the first hint of what was really happening provided itself to John. It was when they were leaving the diner after yet another special, side of bacon and coffee, when Dean had made the observation of Dexter Hasselback getting his 'just desserts'.

The cogs had started to turn in his mind. Dexter had been a person who debunked Mystery Spots and the like, he had vanished in a town that held a Mystery Spot, and he had apparently been a bit of a dick. The Trickster was in town.

Day one-hundred and seven was when John found out what the Trickster looked like. The supernatural creature that was making his life hell was the old man who sat across from them every morning at the diner. An old man who had decided he would have strawberry syrup instead of the maple syrup he had been having the past hundred-and-six days.

Day one-hundred and eight was the day he confronted the trickster.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay! I updated within a month!**

**crazylove4u: At the moment I'm playing the second one and Rogue. Thanks!**

**StyxxsOmega: Twisty-twisty. Twists are awesome, so are twisties...**

**Sabriel's Child: Hi AmazingClace! Don't worry, I didn't forget, I just played lots of games... Why must I have two conflicting things I love to do? I reckon I definitely would just because that make me go insane with joy and I would simply die from happiness...**

**Guest: Thankyou!**

**Chapter 18**

While Dean was eating his breakfast, and asking questions, John focused all of his attention on the old man. The old man who was supposedly a trickster was acting perfectly normal; there was nothing to suggest he was a creature of the supernatural with immense power. He had also gone back to having maple syrup.

The Trickster left the diner and John followed him, carrying a paper bag, with Dean following him. He shadowed the Trickster until they got to the end of the street, then, he attacked.

Taking the stake dipped in lambs' blood he pressed it against the trickster's neck, holding the supernatural creature against the fence.

"Hey!"

"I know who are. Or should say, what."

"Oh my gosh, please don't kill me!"

"Uh, Dad?" Dean looked on, confused.

John ignored his son, "It took me a hell of a long time but I got it."

"What?"

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts. Your kind loves that, don't they?"

"Yeah, sure, okay," the man said, glancing nervously at the stake pressed to his neck. "Just put the stake down."

"Dad maybe you should-"

"No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops-in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster."

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman," the man sobbed, "my wife's name is Amelia. I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space-"

John snapped, "Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed two of your kind before!"

Ed Coleman morphed into a familiar face, "You certainly tried, bucko," Loki smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" John hissed at the Trickster that had started everything.

"You're joking, right?" You Chuckleheads tried to kill me and Sam the first time we met and then continued to try Sam the next time 'round. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hasselback? What about him?" Dean asked.

"That putz?" Loki scoffed, "He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one. Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Dean looked at his father confused, he had died?

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, John. Watching your son die, every day? Forever?"

John tightened his grip on the stake, "You son of a dog."

"How long will it take you to realise? You can't save your son. No matter what."

"Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now."

Woah, woah, hey!" Loki held his hands up in surrender, "Okay. Look, I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it will be Wednesday. I swear."

"You're lying."

The Trickster shrugged, "If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner."

John looked at Dean, considering Loki's words, "No. Easier to just kill you," he decided.

"Sorry oldie, can't have that," Loki snapped his fingers and disappeared."

* * *

><p><em>Promise me I'll be back in time<em>

John sat up to the blissful absence of Asia. Dean was brushing his teeth, when he saw his father was awake he greeted him with; "What, you gonna sleep all day?"

"No Asia."

"Yeah, I know. This station sucks."

"It's Wednesday!" The old hunter gasps as he looks at the clock.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, which usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?"

"What, are you kidding me? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?"

"No. How many Tuesday's did you have?'

"I don't know, I lost count," a thought occurred to him, "Hey wait. What do you remember?"

"I remember you pretty were whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But, no, that's about it."

"All right. Pack your stuff, let's get out of town. Now," John said as he started to pack his own bags.

"No breakfast?" Dean inquired.

"No breakfast," John confirmed.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want to go find Loki?" Dean asked as he heard footsteps approach him. He was sorting out the boot of the Impala, getting ready for the drive to wherever they were going next. When he didn't hear a reply he turned around to see that it wasn't John who had walked up but Cal, from the diner.<p>

"Gimme your wallet."

Dean held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa whoa whoa, buddy, just relax."

"I am relaxed!" Cal insisted, even though he clearly wasn't.

"Okay, all right, nobody wants this to end the wrong way, let's talk about it a sec."

* * *

><p>John was shoving the last of his clothes into his duffel. He was smiling slightly; Dean wasn't going to die today. The smile disappeared when he heard a gunshot from the car park. "Dean!"<p>

He ran out of the motel room to see Cal disappear around the corner, Dean was lying on the asphalt. He forgot all about Cal, rushing to his son's side.

"No, no, no, no, no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn't supposed to happen today," John pleaded, not really knowing what he was saying. All he knew was that Dean was dead when he wasn't supposed to be.

He sat there, cradling Dean for a couple of minutes, half waiting for the moment when he would wake to Asia. It never came and all John could say was; "I'm supposed to wake up."

* * *

><p>Dean woke to the smell of coffee. He was slumped over a table, his face smushed by the linoleum. He sat up; he had been asleep on the table in the diner he had had breakfast in yesterday. There was a steaming cup of coffee and a man who wasn't his father in front of him.<p>

"Who are you?" he asks the man in front of him.

The man smirks and replies, "Depends, who do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be a person that tells me who they are," Dean hisses.

The man continues to smirk while Dean glares at him. Dean's elbows are on the table as he leans forwards, the man's arms are crossed as he examines the hunter in amusement.

"Where would be the fun in telling you who I am?" The man said eventually.

"The _fun,_ as you put it, is in not dying from my knife being stabbed into you out of frustration."

The man grinned and tutted, "Never knew you had such a sense of humour, Dean."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you."

"How? Who are you?"

"You know who I am Dean, you just don't know you know," the man was enjoying this, he could tell. In fact, he knew of one person who would enjoy torturing him in such a manner. A person who he knew was in the vicinity.

"Loki?" he asked.

"Not quite Dean, try Hermes instead."

Dean gaped, Hermes? The Greek god? He couldn't believe it, "Hermes? As in the Greek god?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Hermes, the Greek god. Dude that has flying shoes, a _caduceus_, acts as a messenger for Zeus and the other stuck-ups sometimes, also bit of a healer and looker-afterer of travellers." Hermes replied, waving his hand airily.

"You're... Hermes." Dean repeated again.

"Thought we'd already covered this. You are Dean Winchester, I am Hermes. Shall we get to the reason you're here instead of going over old news? Oh, by the way, you may want to close your mouth or I'll be tempted to turn it into a bug catcher."

Dean snapped his mouth shout, "Why am I here?"

"Finally, a good question!" Hermes exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "You're here because a little birdie told me that my dear friend Loki had you trapped in a time-loop."

Eyes were narrowed at the Greek god, "According to my father, it's been more than a hundred days. Why didn't you come sooner and yank us out?" then, as an afterthought, "Where is my father anyway?"

"So you do listen to your father sometimes," Hermes mused, "Yes it's been more than a hundred days. I can't interfere with Loki's works, therefore no 'yanking out'. Your father is still in Loki's world. When Loki lets him go, I'll let you go."

"Let me go?"

"Yes, let you go. This is my world, not yours. I control everything here."

Dean surged forward to grab onto Hermes' shirt front, "You let me out and get my father away from that jerk Loki!"

Hermes looked at Dean's hands and casually moved them away from his shirt, pushing Dean back into his seat, "First off, Loki is my best friend so you better watch your mouth. Secondly, are you deaf? Your father is in Loki's hands, he's as safe as can be. I can't interfere with Loki's magic and if I let you out now, you'll get _very_ bored waiting for John to get out. The only reason I could get you out is because Loki doesn't need you anymore."

Hermes then proceeded to make himself a drink from ingredients he grabbed from thin air and returned to thin air once he'd finished with them. Dean watched as the man pulled a cup out, pumped a type of syrup into it, chucked in two teaspoons of sugar, filled it with milk and topped it with a sprinkling of chocolate powder. All of which had appeared in his hands and then disappeared when it was no longer required.

The man in front of him picked up his creation and started to sip it, when he noticed Dean watching him he said, "Need anything or are you just captivated by my drink making skills?"

"Why are you here? Why is a Greek god holding me hostage in their own world until my father gets out of another one?"

"Think of it as a favour," Hermes offered as an explanation.

"A favour to whom?"

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself Mister Winchester," the god replied grinning.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Six months later<span>**

It had been six months since Dean had died for the last and final time. John had become a machine with one mission in life. The six months had been filled with hunting the Trickster, with some detours to other hunts if he happened to be near them.

An old friend of his, Bobby Singer, had been calling him every so often to check in. Not that John payed any attention to him. All of his attentions were focused on finding Loki and getting him to bring Dean back. The motel rooms he occupied held every single clue that John could find of Loki's location.

He would read the newspaper for curious happenings that sounded like the work of a trickster. If he found one he would be in the Impala five seconds later driving to wherever the hunt was based.

There was no compassion left in John Winchester. Creatures of the supernatural had taken his family. A demon had killed his wife, a trickster had taken the bugger that was his youngest son and turned him into a supernatural creature, and now that same trickster had killed his other son over one-hundred times.

John Winchester hated the supernatural and destroyed every sign he saw of it. In the six months that Dean had been dead, supernatural occurrences had decreased drastically. All those who were of the supernatural were either killed by the Winchester or were in hiding from him.

It was Bobby who found Loki. He had been helping John in his search for revenge as much as he could. When he had finally located the trickster he left a voice message on John's phone, "John? It's Bobby, I've found him."

* * *

><p>It takes all of John's willpower to force himself back to Broward County. Even more so to make his feet take him to the Mystery Spot, the place gave him bad memories.<p>

When the man arrived it was to find Bobby Singer kneeling on the floor, ingredients for a ritual in front of him. As John enters, Bobby gets up and hugs him, "It's good to see you John," he says.

John doesn't return the hug, nor does he return the sentiments. Instead he says, "What are we doing here, Bobby?"

"Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic," Bobby defends.

"So?"

"So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here."

"What do we need?"

"Blood."

"How much blood?"

"Ritual says near a gallon. And it's gotta be fresh, too."

"Meaning, we have to bleed a person dry."

"And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years."

John nods at this information and moves to exit the Mystery Spot, "Then let's go get some."

"You break my heart, John," Bobby says from he was looking at John, sadness in his eyes.

"What?"

Bobby scoffs, "I'm not going to let you murder an innocent man."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!" Bobby was breathing heavily at this point.

"Well, you thought wrong. Leave the stuff, I'll do it myself."

"I told you, I'm not going to let you kill a man.

John lost it, he was so close to getting Dean back or at least killing the Trickster _again_. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in his was, "It's none of your dang business what I do!

"You want your son back so bad?" Bobby asks, reaching for a knife and holding it out to John, "Fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Better me than a civilian," he explains.

"You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you."

"Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, John, I'm old, older than you, and I'm near the end of my trail. I've retired from active hunting but you haven't, you can keep fighting. Saving folk. But you need you son. Let me get him back to you."

"Bobby-"

"You and Dean? You're the closest thing I have left to family. I wanna do this, John."

John curled his fingers around the hilt of the knife that was offered to him, taking a deep breath he said, "Okay."

"Good," Bobby turned to kneel in front of the ritual set-up. "Just make it quick," When John he said tersely, "Do it, John."

"Yeah, okay, Bobby," John says as he pulls a stake dipped in lambs' blood out of his jacket. "But you wanna know why?" He plunges the stake into Bobby, "Because you're not Bobby."

The body of Bobby falls to the ground as John looks on expectantly. Nothing happens, "Bobby?" John asks tentatively, "Bobby! Bobby!" The body shimmers with a blue light and dissolves, leaving the stake on the floor.

The stake shakes and shoots past John shoulder into the hand of a certain Trickster. "You're right, "Loki says, "I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, John. Smart. Let me tall you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket."

"Bring him back," John begs as he follows Loki's circling movements around him.

The Trickster stops, "Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you the flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's dong the hellfire rumba as we speak."

"Just take us back to that Tuesday – Wednesday – when it all started. Please, we won't come after you, I swear."

"You swear," Loki repeated playing with the banana that had once been a stake dipped in lambs blood.

"Yes."

"I don't know. Even if I could-"

"You can!" John burst out.

"True," Loki conceded, "But that don't mean I should. John, there's lesson here that I've been trying to drill into your skull."

"Lesson? What lesson?"

"This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness. And the bad guys know it too. It's gonna be the death of you John. Sometimes, you just gotta let people go."

The speech went completely over John's head, "He's my son," he said brokenly.

"Yup," Loki tried again, "And like it or not, this is what life's going to be like without him."

"Please. Just please."

Loki groaned, "I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall. Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it."

"Meaning?" John asked with hope.

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out," the Trickster smirked and snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p><em>Promise me I'll be back in time<em>

John woke to the song that played on the day Dean died for good. Sitting up, he saw that he was in the motel room from six months ago. Dean was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" he gestured to the radio with his toothbrush, "I know, no Asia. This station sucks.

"It's Wednesday," the old hunter says, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, which usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?" John leapt out of bed and pulled Dean into a bone-crushing hug. Dean stood, vaguely uncomfortable having his father squeeze the life out of him. Winchesters didn't show emotion yet here was his father, hugging him. "Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?"

"Enough," John says shortly. "What, uh, what do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember running into the Trickster. That's about it."

Nodding his head, John stepped back and examined his son before smiling, "Let's go."

"No breakfast?"

"No breakfast," his father confirmed.

"All right, I'll pack the car."

"Wait, you're not going anywhere alone."

Dean looked at him, "It's the parking lot, Dad."

"Just trust me."

Hearing the desperate tone in his father's voice, Dean nods and waits for him to get ready. As they were leaving Dean asked, "Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?"

John looks at Dean, a look of despair flitting across his face before disappearing behind a mask, "I just had a really weird dream."

"I know how you feel," Dean says before leaving. John stops at the door, looking at the motel room he had occupied for more than a hundred days. He had left it without Dean and now he was leaving it again, with Dean this time. He smiled slightly and left.

* * *

><p>Two figures shimmered into view. "You think it worked?" one asked the other.<p>

"Not in the slightest, probably made him hate us more," the other replied.

The two stood for awhile, lost in thoughts of the future. Then as one, they shimmered away and the room was empty once more.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy New Year! Yay, another chapter! Did you enjoy Hermes' cameo in the last one? :P**

**princess moon shadow: Thank you!**

**Sabriel's Child: How are you still alive without it? I didn't forget! Oh my gosh I want to meet that mannequin! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course you can share your ideas with me!**

**AcklesButtEquation: Thankyou! As you can see, the next update is up. :)**

**Souless666: Definitely, it wasn't his best idea.**

**crowleyswingman: Hey G! (Can I call you G?) I could change the storyline but I like the original one, Sabriel is awesome.**

**Styxx: Water slides are awesome! I haven't been on a water slide for ages...**

**Chapter 20**

The house was silent; a young girl was asleep in her bed. Across the room, the window opened to allow a black smoke to enter. The smoke made its way towards the bed, hovering above the child.

The child stirred, opening her eyes to see black smoke before it dove towards her, entering the child's body and taking possession of it. The girl was gone, now a demon. She smiled.

* * *

><p>They were at Bobby Singer's house discussing increased demonic activity. There had been omens popping up everywhere and hunters were anxiously trying to figure out why. Bobby, John and Dean had made the plan to capture a demon and question it. First, they needed a demon.<p>

"You think this one's on its own?"

"It looks like the work of a singular demon, John. If there were more, there'd be more killing."

They had found one, and the plan was set into motion.

The two Winchesters and the one Singer made their way towards the abandoned house they had decided was the demon's hideout. It was set just outside the towns limits, far enough away not to attract any attention.

The house was silent, a single candle burning in one of the windows. Why it was a candle and not a lamp or ceiling light is anyone's guess. Perhaps the demon just liked keeping things as gloomy as possible, to enhance the evil demonicness of the place perhaps.

After a silent command from John, they split up and circled around the house to find possible exits and blocking them off, silently. When they met up again, at the back of the house, it was time to attack.

Bobby went around to the front and entered through that door while the Winchesters busted through the back one. They had come into a living room; a figure of a man was sitting on a chair, eyes closed. Bobby came in the room through the other entrance.

They closed in on the figure, guns out and ready to be fired. The figure hadn't noticed them yet or, if it had, it ignored them. John cocked his gun, and the man's eyes flew open, revealing them to be black. He was the demon they had come to see.

"Well well, who do we have here? Some hunters come to kill me is it?" The demon drawled, "You do know that it's polite to knock before you enter someone's house, don't you?"

"We're not here to kill you demon, we just want some answers," John hissed in reply.

"Answers?" the demon raised an eyebrow, "Then you better ask some questions then."

"Why are there so many of you lot cropping up now?" Bobby asked.

"Because we can, there's nothing to stop us from doing so."

"Nothing? Hunters are always stopping your kind, you call that nothing?"

"Hunters are just a temporary annoyance. Besides, they can only send us back to Hell and pretty soon we won't have to stay there for very long before we can leave again, The Earth will belong to us and you pesky Hunters can't stop us. You can't even kill us."

"We can try," Dean growled, raising his gun. Bobby stopped him.

"Don't shoot him boy. At least, not when he's being useful."

The demon just smirked, "Any other questions?"

"Why is the Earth going to belong to you soon? How do you plan on taking over the entire Earth?"

"Mr John Winchester, where would the fun be in simply telling you all our dastardly plans? Figure it out yourself, isn't that what you Hunters do? Figure things out and then stop the things that go bump in the night?"

"Who's your boss?"

"Someone."

"Someone who?"

"Soemone who'll kill you if you even try to stop us."

"Where do we find this someone?"

The demon looked at Bobby, "Well if you're that eager to die, I guess you can find them in Hell. I'd offer to take you there but you wouldn't be able to see the big boss. Would the second-in-command be fine with you? They're up here at the moment but I'm sure I could convince them to have a meeting with you down in Hell. Want a lift?"

"Fat chance, who's the second-in-command? We'll have a nice little chat up here with him. One that ends with him dead."

Laughter followed this declaration, "Him? Dean Winchester I'm disappointed in you. second-in-command ain't a him, she's a her. And you think you can kill her? Nothing can kill her expect one thing that was destroyed eons ago."

"We'll make another."

"You can't but if you want to make one and try it out, I guess I could tell you her name and current approximate location. On the condition that I go free, of course."

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Eve."

"And _where_ is she?"

"That question I am not answering until you drop your weapons." The Hunter's looked at each other and then slowly began to put their weapons down. "Good boys. You can find Eve at-"

The demon stopped trailing off with a gurgling noise, his eye's started to flash orange and then he slumped over. There was a knife buried in his back. Instantly the three were on high alert.

"Oh please, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead," a feminine voice said as a shadow detached itself from one of the walls close to a third entrance into the living room. As it came into the light the three men could see that the voice belonged to a blonde female grinning wickedly. "Hi, the name's Ruby."

The three guns pointed at her didn't waver in the slightest. "Who are you?"Dean asked.

"I told you, I'm Ruby."

"Are you a hunter?"

"No, I'm the hunted." She grinned again as her eyes flashed black. "I'm here to join you and become a hunter if you'll have me though."

"Why would we let you live, let alone join us?"

"Because I have information that you might find interesting. Such as how to save Mr Dean Winchester from going to Hell in a year."

Dean growled, "Save it demon, we're fine on our own. Why don't I send you to Hell yourself and you can prepare a spot for me down there, hmm?"

Ruby smirked, "Whatever you say Dean, I'm sure you'll see me earlier than that. For now I guess I'll be saying farewell." She turned to leave before stopping and taking the knife out of the dead demon's back and handing it to Dean, "A parting gift, it will kill demons. I'm sure you'll find a use for it."

Dean looked down at the blade he had been handed. It didn't look like anything special but he had seen it kill a demon just moments beforehand. When he looked up again, Ruby was gone.


End file.
